


Ich fang dich auf

by Dekowolke



Category: Prosa
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-07-25 08:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekowolke/pseuds/Dekowolke
Summary: Jason wuchs gut behütet unter den wachsamen Augen seines Kindermädchens auf, während seine Eltern immer unterwegs waren und so nur wenig Zeit für ihn aufbringen konnten. Mit nunmehr 21 Jahren tritt er seine rebellische Phase an in der Hoffnung nach Aufmerksamkeit, während der 26 jährige Dominik seine Ruhe in einem alten Bunker sucht. Beide sind von Grund auf verschieden und doch haben sie etwas gemeinsam. Nur scheint ihnen das Schicksal nicht besonders wohlgesonnen zu sein.





	1. Chapter 1

Angespannt saß der Dunkelhaarige mit nacktem Oberkörper am Esstisch und wartete darauf, dass die erste Person durch den Raum schritt und beim Anblick der grünen Farbe auf seiner Haut zum Stutzen kam. Eigentlich müsste er es ja besser wissen, hatte er auch vor einem halben Jahr schon hier gesessen und gedacht, dass seine ausrasierte Haarpartie für ordentliches Geschrei oder sogar einen Ohnmachtsanfall sorgen würde. Aus einem unscheinbaren Helix war schnell ein Industrial Piercing geworden und nachdem seine linke Braue schon ein Piercing hatte, hatte er sich vor Monaten noch eine Bridge stechen lassen.  
Doch weder bei seiner neuen Frisur noch bei dem erweiterten Körperschmuck hatte er viel mehr zu hören bekommen als ein fast schon gleichgültiges ‚Das wächst sich mit der Zeit ja wieder raus‘. Eine ähnliche Reaktion fürchtete der junge Mann von gerade einmal 21 Jahren bei seinem heutigen Versuch nicht. Ein Tattoo wuchs schließlich nicht einfach heraus und auch wenn die imposante, grüne Schlange auf seinem Oberarm mit dem Alter sicherlich nicht mehr sonderlich hübsch aussehen würde, so würde die Farbe doch immer bleiben. Eine Tatsache, die keiner der anwesenden Hausmädchen oder Diener in eine simple Belanglosigkeit ziehen konnte.

Irgendwie hoffte der Dunkelhaarige ja, dass sich jemand beschweren würde; ihm vielleicht sogar sagte was für ein Idiot er war und wie er sowas nur hatte tun können. Natürlich war er erwachsen und konnte demnach selbst entscheiden was er mit seinem Körper anstellte. Aber manchmal wünschte er sich einfach, dass man ihm die Risiken solcher Eingriffe an den Kopf warf oder ihm sagte, wie bescheuert seine neue Frisur doch aussah mit der ausrasierten Seite und der sonst schulterlangen Mähne. Oder, dass er so nie einen Job finden würde. Nicht, dass er sich bislang sonderlich bemüht hätte, einen zu finden. Wozu auch? Seine Eltern, die lieber durch die Welt reisten statt ihren Sohn aufzuziehen, glaubten eben, dass man mit genug Geld alles erreichen konnte. Ihr Sohn brauchte keine ordentliche Ausbildung oder gar eine Arbeit; sie hatten doch genug Geld. Dass sie ihren Sohn schon seit Jahren immer mehr verloren, bemerkten sie nicht oder es war ihnen schlicht egal. Irgendwann hatte der Rebell einfach aufgehört darüber nachzudenken.

Die ersten schnellen Schritte auf dem gepflegten Parkettboden holten den jungen Mann aus seinen Gedanken zurück, ließen ihn aufhorchen und seine Körperhaltung angespannter wirken als noch wenige Minuten zuvor. Er wollte sich nicht freuen, sich nicht einer möglichen Illusion hingeben, der er der letzten paar Male schon auf den Leim gegangen war. Er wollte sich nicht darüber freuen, dass die Schritte abrupt stoppten und ein Stutzen spürbar durch den Raum ging. Und doch… irgendwie konnte er das kleine Lächeln nicht unterdrücken, welches sich langsam auf seine Lippen legte, während er auf eine Reaktion wartete.

"Jason!“

Fast meinte er schon einen gewissen Vorwurf in der Stimme zu hören, vielleicht war es auch nur Einbildung, aber es reichte um sein Lächeln noch ein wenig breiter werden zu lassen. Vielleicht hatte er heute ja Glück? Diesmal war er ganz sicher zu weit gegangen, anders konnte es doch fast gar nicht mehr sein, oder? Doch statt jetzt einen Vortrag darüber zu hören, wie unverantwortlich er doch war, kam die Angestellte nur seufzend näher und begann damit, einen Kaffeefleck von dem dunkeln Holz zu wischen. Natürlich, wie konnte er das nur vergessen? So ein Schandfleck auf dem Holz war schließlich wichtiger als alles, was er mit seinem Körper anstellte. Ob seine Eltern überhaupt noch wussten wie er aussah? Die feine Verzierung des Tisches war denen sicherlich ins Gedächtnis gebrannt.

„Ja, ja… tut mir Leid, kommt nicht wieder vor…“, murmelte er daher nur und stand nun doch auf, der Hunger war ihm eh gründlich vergangen. Nicht, dass das hier jemanden sonderlich interessieren würde, er aß wenn er wollte und wenn nicht, dann war es halt so. Niemand interessierte sich noch dafür, ob er regelmäßig aß, ob er nach Hause kam und wenn ja wann. Warum er überhaupt noch hier war, wusste Jason nicht einmal so recht. Vielleicht war es auch nur einfach die Gewohnheit, die ihn hier in der großen Villa hielt oder auch einfach die Ratlosigkeit darüber, was er mit sich anfangen sollte, eine Ausbildung hatte er jedenfalls nicht absolviert.

Lieber schnappte sich der 21 Jährige einen der zahlreichen Dalmatiner ihrer Zucht und fuhr einfach ein wenig in der Gegend herum um den Kopf frei zu bekommen. Die Villa selbst grenzte an einen tiefen und vor allem dichten Wald an, wo er mit den Tieren gerne einmal spazieren ging, bevor er sich anschließend in das Nachtleben der Stadt stürzte. Um die Kosten brauchte er sich dabei keine Gedanken machen, denn selbst wenn seine Eltern nicht jede Woche Geld überweisen würden, so könnte er ganz gut von eben dieser Zucht leben. Manche bösen Zungen behaupteten gerne, dass er die Tiere nicht verkaufte, sondern ihnen heimlich das Fell abzog um daraus Kleidung zu machen, welche er anschließend besonders gewinnbringend verkaufte. Als ob er dazu in der Lage wäre wenn sie ihn mit so großen Augen ansahen.

Auch jetzt schnappte er sich wieder einen der gefleckten Tiere und setzte sich ins Auto, in der Villa hielt ihn gerade nichts und so sehr er die Stadt auch liebte, der angrenzende Wald war ihm da doch um einiges lieber. Als kleines Kind hatte er sich dort auch gerne zurückgezogen, wenn auch dann nie allein. Nicht, dass er damals sonderlich tief vorgedrungen war, hatte sein Kindermädchen immer mit der Angst zu kämpfen gehabt, dass er stürzte und sich verletzte. Aber selbst jetzt, wo er erwachsen war ging Jason nicht sonderlich tief in den Wald. Immer bewegte er sich nur auf den alten, schon lange ausgelatschten Wegen auf denen sich das Grün schon gar nicht mehr durchzukämpfen wagte und stets nahe am Eingang. Auch seine Hunde preschten nur ein Stück weit vor, drehten wieder um und liefen neben ihm her sobald er nach ihm rief.

Heute sollte es auch nicht anders sein, allerdings lag das mehr an einer inneren Unruhe, die ihn immer wieder befiel, wenn er meinte, zu weit im Wald zu sein. Es war nichts Bestimmtes, nur ein dumpfes Gefühl darüber, nicht alleine zu sein, vielleicht sogar beobachtet zu werden. Lächerlich wenn er daran dachte, wie wenige den Wald aufsuchten. Selbst die sonst so naturverbundenen Jogger liefen eher selten durch den Wald, gab es hier einfach nichts, wo man einmal eine Rast einlegen könnte. Keine Bank, keine Grillhütte, nur ein paar morsche und schon lange umgekippte Bäume. Und doch… Irgendetwas war seltsam hier, passte nicht so recht ins Bild und brachte Jason dazu, doch einmal mehr wie sonst stehen zu bleiben.

Auch seine Dalmatinerhündin blieb deutlich häufiger stehen, spitzte die Ohren und schaute in die Tiefen des Waldes, als würde sie dort etwas sehen oder zumindest hören. Bis auf die üblichen Geräusche des Waldes vernahm der Schwarzhaarige jedoch nichts, blieb aber selbst ziemlich angespannt, als ein lautes Knacken die idyllische Stille durchbrach. Ein Knacken, welches in einem dumpfen Aufschlag endete und den Fall eines Baumes signalisierte, wie Jason schnell klar wurde. Allerdings war es für seine Begleitung scheinbar nicht so klar, preschte sie wenige Augenblicke nach der leichten Erschütterung los und ins Waldesinnere.

„Verdammt, Daisy! Warte! Komm wieder zurück!“

Fluchend strich sich Jason die schwarzen Strähnen aus der Stirn und setzte seiner Hundedame nach, welche immer tiefer in den Wald rannte, bis er selbst nicht einmal mehr wusste, wo er war. Der Übeltäter für den Lärm war schnell gefunden: eine alte Eiche hatte ihr Gewicht scheinbar nicht mehr tragen können und war zur Seite weggebrochen. Irgendwann wurde Holz nun einmal morsch, kein Grund zur Sorge und kein Grund um an all die Gerüchte zu denken, welche in der Stadt im Umlauf waren. Gerüchte, die ihm natürlich trotzdem gerade jetzt in den Sinn kamen, während er den weißen Punkt, der einmal seinem Hund gehörte, langsam aus den Augen verlor.

„Daisy! Wo steckst du, verdammt?!“, rief er einfach in die Stille hinein und lief weiter in die grobe Richtung, wo er das wackelnde Hinterteil zuletzt gesehen hatte. Laufen konnte er schon gar nicht mehr und das nicht nur, weil seine Lunge vom Rauchen der letzten Jahre schmerzhaft brannte bei der Anstrengung. Aber der Wald war mittlerweile so dicht, dass er sich nur der Länge nach hinlegen würde, sollte er weiter zu rennen versuchen. Nur zu gerne würde der Schwarzhaarige umdrehen und zurück laufen, einfach den Wald hinter sich lassen und nie wieder betreten, aber er konnte seine Hündin niemals alleine zurück lassen. Umso überraschter war er, als sich der Wald plötzlich wieder zu lichten begann.

Halbwegs erleichtert der bedrückenden Enge entkommen zu sein beschleunigte er noch einmal wieder sein Tempo, im Hinterkopf noch immer die Frage, wo denn seine Hündin geblieben war. Immer wieder rief er ihren Namen, mittlerweile nicht einmal mehr auf die Geräusche achtend, bis er aus dem Wald trat und erst einmal sprachlos stehen blieb. Von allem, was Jason erwartet hätte, wäre das steinerne Gebäude nun wirklich das Letzte gewesen. Ebenso die Weide und die zwei Ställe, die er auch nur auf Grund von schnulzigen Fernsehsendungen erkannte. Langsam ging er weiter aus dem Wald heraus, schritt über den Boden, der von hölzernem Geäst zu saftigem Gras wechselte. Und dort am Zaun der Weide sah er auch Daisy sitzen und aufgeregt jaulen.

Noch bevor Jason den Hund jedoch zu sich rufen konnte, ließ ihn eine Bewegung zurück schrecken und wieder ein wenig mehr in den Wald verschwinden. Sofort waren die Gerüchte der Stadt wieder präsent und ließen sein Herz in der Brust hämmern. Die Bewegung, welche zuvor nur ein Schatten im Augenwinkel gewesen war, stellte sich als Mensch heraus, welcher nach dem Jaulen schauen wollte. Ob die leuchtend roten Haare sonderlich lang waren oder nicht, konnte Jason nicht sagen, waren sie hochgesteckt und legten eine kunstvoll rasierte Seite frei. Für einen langen Moment stand Jason einfach nur um Wald, schaute den jungen Mann an wie er sich nach dem Hund bückte und ihm über den Kopf streichelte. Als der suchende Blick Richtung Wald ging, versteckte sich Jason sofort hinter dem Baum und fluchte leise, nicht sicher warum er sich versteckte. Wie ein Serienmörder sah der Kerl im lockeren Tanktop und einfacher Dreiviertelhose im Armeemuster nun wirklich nicht aus.

Wie lange Jason in dem Wald ausharrte, konnte er nicht sagen, schaut er nur hin und wieder über die Schulter hinweg rüber zum Haus und dem Zaun. Daisy lag noch immer davor und ließ sich kraulen, beobachtete ansonsten aber den Fremden, während dieser den Zaun scheinbar nach Beschädigungen absuchte, welche er ausbessern konnte. Als der Rotfuchs mit dem recht eindrucksvollen Tattoo am Arm wieder verschwand, nutzte Jason die Chance und pfiff Daisy zu sich. Lange musste er zum Glück nicht warten bis die Hundedame zu ihm gerannt kam und ihn freudig abzulecken versuchte. Normalerweise würde sich Jason auch direkt zu ihr runter knien und sie streicheln, jetzt zog er aber die Leine aus der Hosentasche und machte sie an ihrem Halsband fest, damit sie nicht wieder zurück rennen konnte. Noch einmal sah er über die Schulter hinweg zum steinernen Haus, doch der Rotfuchs war noch immer nicht zu sehen. Vielleicht war es auch besser so, wollte Jason wirklich nicht wissen was passierte, wenn der andere ihn entdeckte.

Der Weg zurück zum Auto verlief weniger turbulent, auch wenn sich der Schwarzhaarigen das ein oder andere Mal scheinbar wieder verlief, bis er wieder den festen Weg unter den Füßen hatte. Sofort schlug er den Weg zum Auto ein und fuhr wieder nach Hause, stand die Sonne mittlerweile doch schon recht tief am Himmel und der Weg zurück in die Stadt dauerte noch gut zwei Stunden. Wie viel Zeit er in dem Wald verbracht hatte, wollte er schon gar nicht wissen und doch ging ihm der seltsame Mann nicht aus dem Kopf. Wer lebte bitte so weit zurück gezogen auf einer Waldlichtung? Und vor allem warum? Gut, aus der Entfernung hatte er nicht wirklich was erkennen können aber ungepflegt hatte er nun wirklich nicht ausgesehen.

Für die nächste Zeit suchte Jason den Wald sogar öfter auf, meist jedoch allein, damit er nicht wieder einem Hund hinterher laufen musste. Mit der Zeit kannte er auch den sichersten Weg zum Waldesrand, doch näher traute er sich noch immer nicht. Viel lieber saß er versteckt zwischen den Bäumen, eine Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen und immer wartend, ob der Fremde sich wieder nach draußen begab. Recht schnell entdeckte Jason daher auch, dass dieser wohl eine Kuh besaß und ein paar Hühner, ab und an hörte er sogar Schweine grunzen. Näher heran traute er sich jedoch trotzdem nie. Selbst nach einem Monat wusste er nicht wirklich wer der Fremde war, nur dass er ziemlich abgelegen wohnte und keiner in der Stadt ihn kannte. Zumindest nicht dort, wo er hin und wieder nachfragte, was aber wohl nicht wirklich etwas zu bedeuten hatte. Was er brauchte war etwas mehr als nur eine vage Beschreibung einer ihm vollkommen unbekannten Person. Ein Name wäre wohl das Beste aber ein Bild würde vielleicht auch schon reichen. Oder irgendein auffälliges Merkmal, doch bis auf die roten Haare und einem imposanten Tattoo am Oberarm hatte er bis jetzt nicht viel sehen können.

Er müsste vielleicht ein wenig näher heran, unbemerkt ein Foto schießen und dann mit diesem weiter nachforschen. Allein bei dem Gedanken daran schlug dem Dunkelhaarigen das Herz bis in den Hals, wusste er schließlich nicht, was es mit dem Unbekannten auf sich hatte. Vielleicht war er ein Mörder? Vergewaltiger? Attentäter oder Sektenanführer? Was hatte der Kerl verbrochen, dass er derartig abgelegen in einem Wald wohnte und sich eine Lichtung zu Nutze machte um dann in einen ehemaligen Bunker zu ziehen? Was es auch war, die Neugierde des Dunkelhaarigen hatte es auf jeden Fall geweckt und als er das nächste Mal aus und in den Wald zog, hatte er auf eine fellnasige Begleitung verzichtet. Zu groß war die Gefahr, dass sein Freund auf den Unbekannten zu lief und seine Aufmerksamkeit einforderte oder gar auf Jason lenkte.

Er selbst bewegte sich früh am Morgen allein durch den Wald, immer darauf bedacht nicht zu laut zu werden und jeden Schritt mit Bedacht setzen. Einmal am Rande zur Lichtung angekommen, blieb er stehen und setzt sich langsam auf den Boden. Er wollte warten, bis der Fremde sich aus dem Bunker bewegte und sich um die Tiere kümmerte um sich anschließend näher heran zu wagen. Zu seiner großen Verwunderung fehlte von dem Rotfuchs jedoch jegliche Spur und langsam wurde er dann doch ungeduldig. Vorsichtig stand er auf, ignorierte dabei das Knacken der Äste, welches sich in seinen Ohren unglaublich laut anhörte nur um anschließend bei einem festen Griff seiner Schulter zusammen zu zucken. Noch bevor die fremde Stimme hinter ihm zu sprechen ansetzte, rutschte Jason das Herz in die Hose während seine Hände zu schwitzen begannen. Nur zögernd drehte er sich langsam um und sah dem Unbekannten direkt in die grünen Tiefen.

„Schickes Tattoo, geht das noch weiter?“


	2. Chapter 2

Sein erster Instinkt war es, einfach nur zu laufen. Sich von dieser verdammten Hand an seiner Schulter loszureißen, sich umzudrehen und durch den Wald zu laufen, bis seine Lunge brannte und seine Knie zitterten. Gut, Letzteres war schon lange eingetreten, auch wenn Jason keine Ahnung hatte, warum es so war. Der Fremde musterte ihn einfach nur fragend, wartete scheinbar noch immer auf eine Antwort, welche Jason im Halse stecken geblieben war. Statt aber auch nur irgendetwas zu machen, hockte er einfach nur weiter da und starrte den Fremden an.  
Es war nicht so, dass er direkt Angst hätte, dass jeden Moment etwas passieren könnte. Natürlich waren die Gedanken präsent, der andere könne ein Serienkiller sein und nur darauf warten ihn in seinen Keller zu verschleppen, aber danach sah er eigentlich nicht aus. Nur… wann sah ein Mörder, Vergewaltiger oder Entführer denn mal wirklich danach aus? Zumindest lag Jason noch nicht bewusstlos im Graben, was zwar in erster Linie ein verdammt schwacher Trost war, ihn aber doch ein wenig beruhigte.

„Hast du deine Zunge verschluckt oder bist du tatsächlich stumm? Kaum zu glauben bei dem Geschrei, welches du Letzens erst veranstaltet hast. Also? Was hast du hier zu suchen? Deinen Hund diesmal ja ganz offensichtlich nicht.“

Hatte sich Jason vor wenigen Sekunden schon wieder etwas sicherer gefühlt, rutschte ihm jetzt nur erneut das Herz in die Hose. Fast sofort weiteten sich seine Augen und als die Hand endlich von seiner Schulter verschwand, nutzte er seine Chance um hektisch auf die Beine zu kommen. Vielleicht ein bisschen zu hektisch, gab der weiche Untergrund aus Laub und Geäst unter seinen Füßen minimal nach und brachte ihn zum Stolpern. Schon jetzt sah er sich besonders grazil zu Boden fallen, am Besten natürlich der vollen Länge nach und dem Unbekannten vor die Füße. Bevor er sich jedoch wirklich endgültig zum Idioten machen konnte, fing der andere ihn am Arm auf und hielt ihn daran fest, bis er wieder sicher stehen konnte.

„Danke, i-ich….“

Verdammt, fing er denn jetzt wirklich noch an zu stottern? Als wäre die ganze Situation nicht schon peinlich genug, spürte er auch schon wie er unter dem eindringlichen Blick aus den grünen Augen selbst zu glühen anfing. Oder zumindest taten es seine Wangen, welche innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden die Farbe einer reifen Tomate angenommen hatten. Eine natürliche Reaktion seines Körpers, die er nur zu gerne verfluchte und je mehr er sich darauf konzentrierte, desto heißer schienen seinen Wangen zu glühen. Dass der Fremde nun fast schon amüsiert eine Braue hob machte es nun wirklich nicht besser.

„Hast du dich jetzt wieder beruhigt oder soll ich mich umdrehen und warten.“

Allein die Worte waren schon schlimm, doch der amüsierte Unterton in der Stimme gab ihm schließlich den Rest. Wider besseren Wissens riss sich Jason von ihm los und rannte wieder los, einfach erneut in den Wald und nicht sicher, ob man ihm folgte oder nicht. Natürlich konnte er es jetzt vergessen sich jemals wieder in der Nähe der Lichtung blicken zu lassen, wahrscheinlich würde der andere ihn einfach nur noch auslachen. Schließlich konnte er ihn ja auch jetzt leise über das Rauschen in seinen Ohren lachen hören. Oder bildete er es sich einfach nur ein, weil er genau wusste, dass er selbst lachen würde?

„Fuck!“

Fluchend und deutlich außer Atem blieb Jason schließlich stehen, den Oberkörper nach vorne gebeugt und mit den Händen seine Seiten festhaltend als könnte er so die Stiche in ihnen vertreiben. Für ein paar Minuten blieb er so stehen, schloss die Augen und hoffte darauf, dass sich seine Atmung schnell wieder fing, doch die Jahre des Rauchens zollten schon jetzt ihren Tribut und ließen ihn länger als üblich nach Luft schnappen. Als er sich weitestgehend gefangen und wieder aufgerichtet hatte, schweifte sein Blick durch den Wald. Sofort stieg eine neue Panik in ihm auf, wusste er absolut nicht mehr, wo er nun gelandet war.

„Okay, keine Panik. Alles gut. Das ist nur ein dummer Wald und so groß ist der auch nicht… Ich muss nur…“, murmelte er leise zu sich selbst und griff mit zitternden Fingern nach seinem Handy, das bedrückende Gefühl in seiner Brust noch verdrängend. Allerdings kam dieses recht schnell wieder, lachte ihm regelrecht ins Gesicht, während er das kleine aber feine X im oberen Rand seines Handys sah; Kein Empfang.

Aus dem anfänglichen leisen ‚Fuck‘ wurde ein regelrechtes Mantra, auch wenn es wohl komplett seine Wirkung verfehlte und in der Lautstärke langsam anschwoll. Die Panik, welche er eben noch hatte unterdrücken wollen, brach nun mit aller Macht aus und trieb ihn erneut voran, ließ ihn weiter durch den Wald irren, bevor er schließlich wieder stehen blieb. Die Seitenstiche hatten nachgelassen, doch der Druck auf seiner Brust ließ nicht nach. Schon jetzt sah er sich in diesem Wald sterben, begraben unter Geäst und Laub, von niemandem gefunden oder gar vermisst. Das Gefühl der Panik wich erneut, diesmal jedoch einer Bitterkeit, die er nur zu gut kannte, auch wenn sie ihn sonst immer erst des Nachts überfiel.

Seufzend ging Jason zunächst in die Hocke, bevor er sich schließlich auf seinen Hintern fallen ließ und die Knie anzog. Zumindest hatte er noch seine Zigaretten, die waren zwar nicht nahrhaft, aber dafür gut für seine Nerven. Jedenfalls hoffte er das, auch wenn seine Gedanken gerade immer nur darum kreisten, wie er hier alleine verenden würde. Was würde mit seinen Hunden passieren? Würde man sich gut um sie kümmern? Und wann würde man merken, dass er verschwunden war? Würde man es denn überhaupt bemerken?

„So laut, wie du durch den Wald geflucht hast, würde es mich schon wundern, wenn man dich nicht bis in die Stadt gehört hätte“, erklang erneut die Stimme des Fremden ganz in seiner Nähe. Statt nun aber direkt wieder voller Panik auf die Beine zu springen um erneut zu flüchten, blieb er einfach sitzen und zog erneut an dem Glimmstängel zwischen seinen Fingern. Auch drehte er den Kopf nicht zur Seite, fixierte stur ein Loch im Baumstamm links von ihm. Trotzdem blieb er wachsam, lauschte dem Knacken der Äste am Boden, während der Fremde sich weiter zu ihm bewegte, bevor er vor ihm in die Hocke ging.

Die roten Haare, deren Länge Jason bisher nicht näher hatte bestimmen können, fielen nun offen über die Schulter des Fremden, während dieser ihn neugierig musterte. Als dieser schließlich seine Hand ausstreckte, stockte Jason der Atem und wie von selbst wanderte sein Blick von den Haaren zurück ins Gesicht um dann an den Augen hängen zu bleiben. Für einen langen Augenblick fragte er sich schon, was sein Gegenüber nun vorhatte, ob er ihn berühren wollte? Vielleicht eine schwarze Strähne aus dem Gesicht streichen? Doch der Gedanke endete genauso abrupt, wie ihm die Zigarette aus der erhobenen Hand entwendet wurde.

„Hey! Gib die wieder her!“

Binnen weniger Sekunden stand Jason wieder, genau wie der Fremde, welcher den Glimmstängel zunächst an einem Baumstamm ausdrückte, bevor er ihn über die Schulter hinweg wegwarf. Vollkommen fassungslos starrte er den anderen einfach nur an, fragte sich auch gleichzeitig, ob das gerade wirklich passiert war, als dieser sich einfach umdrehte und scheinbar wieder gehen wollte.

„Warte! Du kannst doch nicht einfach- Hey! Ich rede mit dir!“

Erneut fluchte Jason und holte rasch auf um nun selbst das Handgelenk des Größeren zu umschließen und ihn somit zum Stehen bleiben zu zwingen. Überraschenderweise tat dieser es sogar, dreht sich halb um und sah ihn abwartend an, während sich schon wieder eine unangenehme Stille zwischen ihnen bildete. Fast sofort ließ Jason das Handgelenk wieder los, biss sich kurz auf die Unterlippe und schob anschließend beide Hände in die Hosentasche, sein Kinn fast schon trotzig hervorgeschoben.

„Du schuldest mir eine Zigarette, weißt du?“, murmelte er schließlich leise, wich dem durchdringlichen Blick aus und fixierte einen Punkt dicht neben dem Kopf des Unbekannten. Dieser schien den Spieß jedoch nun umdrehen zu wollen, sagte einfach nichts und ging langsam wieder weiter. Sofort setzte Jason ihm nach, die Hände noch immer voller Trotz in den Hosentaschen vergraben und nicht einmal mehr hinterfragend, wohin er ihn denn nun führen würde. Gerade war es ihm aber lieber, er folgte einem völlig Fremden, als vollkommen allein in einem Wald zu hocken.

„Wie heißt du?“, fragte ihn der Rotfuchs schließlich und warf einen Blick über die Schulter. Gerade so, als wollte er sicher gehen, dass Jas ihm denn auch wirklich folgte. Scheinbar zufrieden mit dem was er sah, schaute der Unbekannte auch schon wieder nach vorne, führte sie selbstsicher durch den Wald, der ihm bisher noch nie so groß vorgekommen war.

„Jason, aber die meisten nennen mich einfach nur Jas.“ Eigentlich hatte er gar nicht wirklich vorgehabt ihm zu antworten, aber das Schweigen machte ihm mehr zu schaffen, als es ihm lieb war. Jason hatte die Stille schon immer gehasst, überbrückte sie meist mit Musik oder einem Gespräch oder den nervigen Klängen der Werbung. Außerdem war er noch immer neugierig darauf zu erfahren, mit wem er es hier zu tun hatte. Ein Mörder hätte ihn ja sicher schon umgebracht, oder? Gerade der Wald war doch perfekt dafür! „Und du?“

Statt eine Antwort zu geben, ging der Rotfuchs einfach weiter, führte sich noch immer recht sicher durch den Wald bis auch Jason merkte, dass es sich langsam lichtete. Überrascht davon, dass ihn der andere scheinbar wirklich rausgeführt hatte, vergaß er sogar weiter zu fragen, beschleunigte seine Schritte noch etwas und lief schließlich neben dem Unbekannten her, der ihn nur kurz von der Seite her musterte.

„Gott sei Dank! Ich dachte, ich müsste in dem Wald sterben!“

„Keine Sorge, ich hätte dich schon ordentlich begraben.“ Die Freude, welche Jason beim Anblick des Waldweges erfasst hatte, verließ ihn schlagartig und ließ ihn entgeistert zurück stolpern. Dass der andere bei seinem Blick zu lachen begann, war nun auch nicht wirklich hilfreich, davon, dass er wieder näher kam, ganz zu schweigen. „Das war nur ein Witz, scheiß dir nicht direkt ins Hemd. Wenn du dem Weg folgst kommst du innerhalb von einer Viertelstunde wieder an den Waldrand. Von da aus kennst du den Weg ja sicher.“

Auch jetzt drehte sich der Fremde wieder um, wanderte erneut in den Wald und ließ Jason einfach stehen. Am Liebsten würde er ihn wieder festhalten und fragen, warum er das machte und wieso er im Wald lebte. Stattdessen blieb er stehen und schaute ihm nach, bevor er sich doch wieder in Bewegung setzte und auf den Weg nach Hause machte. Die Angestellten hatten sein Fehlen natürlich nicht bemerkt, vielleicht war es ihnen auch einfach egal wie lange er ihnen fernblieb. Von ihnen hätte sich bestimmt keiner die Mühe gemacht und ihn im Wald gesucht, so wie es wohl der Fremde gemacht hatte. Oder war er wirklich so laut gewesen, dass man es gar nicht hatte überhören können?  
Nachdenklich schnappte sich der Schwarzhaarige einen Apfel aus der Schale im Wohnzimmer und zog sich damit zu seinen Hunden zurück, während seine Gedanken nicht wirklich zur Ruhe kamen. Der Fremde musste ihm gefolgt sein, alles andere würde nicht passen. Hatte er sich um ihn gesorgt? Wohl kaum, warum sollte er auch? Sie kannten sich ja nicht und er wusste auch noch immer nicht, wie der Kerl nun hieß!

Frustriert darüber, dass seine Gedanken sich immer wieder nur im Kreis drehten und die Aussicht auf eine zufriedenstellende Antwort denkbar gering war, schüttelte Jason den Kopf und versuchte sich wieder auf seine Tiere zu konzentrieren. Trotzdem flogen seine Gedanken wie von selbst immer wieder zu dem Kerl zurück, wollten einfach nicht mehr weichen, egal wie sehr er sich darum bemühte. Etwas an ihm faszinierte den Dunkelhaarigen, er konnte nur nicht den Finger darauf legen, was ihn genau war. Dass er selbst auf Männer stand, war ihm bewusst, eine gewisse Anziehungskraft wollte Jason dabei auch gar nicht leugnen. Allerdings verwarf er diese Gedanken gerade noch schneller als die an den letzten Zahnarztbesuch.

Sein Vorhaben, ihn einfach völlig aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen funktionierte, nur leider nicht so wie er es wollte und bereits ein paar Tage nach dem Zusammentreffen im Wald packte er ein paar Sachen in seinen Rucksack. Nicht viel, nur ein paar Klamotten, etwas zu trinken und ein, zwei Äpfel. Bereits jetzt klopfte sein Herz fast schon schmerzhaft in der Brust, während er sich fragte, ob das wirklich eine so gute Idee war. Der Gedanken daran ließ ihn auch nicht los, nicht einmal als er am Mittag durch den Wald gestampft war nur um dann direkt vor der geschlossenen Türe zu stehen.

Das erste Klopfen blieb unbeantwortet, das zweite ebenso. Erst beim dritten Mal öffnete sich die schwere Türe und bevor der Unbekannte etwas sagen konnte, schob sich Jason schon dreist an ihm vorbei. Nur zu gerne wollte er sich direkt umsehen, unterdrückt den Drang aber rasch und drehte sich um. Woher er die Entschlossenheit in seinem Blick nahm wusste Jason nicht und es war ihm gerade auch egal, sein Entschluss stand fest.

„Ich bleibe heute Nacht hier.“


	3. Chapter 3

Wie selbstverständlich schritt Jason nach seinen Worten weiter in den Bunker rein, die Augen auf jedes noch so kleine Detail gerichtet in der stillen Hoffnung, etwas zu finden, was ihm zeigte, mit wem er es denn zu tun hatte. Aber alles schien recht neutral gehalten, kein Bild, kein Poster, kein gar nichts. Nichts von dem, was er sah, gab Aufschluss über den Mann, der noch immer in der geöffneten Türe stand und ihm nachstarrte. Zumindest für einige Sekunden, denn noch bevor Jason es in den nächsten Raum schaffte, spürte er bereits die Hand an seinem Unterarm, die ihn unbarmherzig festhielt.

Fast sofort wollte er sich losreißen und am Besten wieder flüchten, sein Herz schlug ihm bereits jetzt wieder bis zum Hals, aber er konnte dem Drang nicht schon wieder nachgeben. Am Ende würde er sich sicherlich nur wieder verlaufen und noch einmal wollte er nicht von dem Fremden aufgegabelt werden. Falls dieser sich überhaupt noch einmal die Mühe machte ihn ausfindig zu machen. So nahm er lieber seinen Mut zusammen und drehte fast schon trotzig den Kopf herum, den Größeren fragend musternd.

„Was? Scheint doch, als ob du hier genug Platz hättest für eine weitere Person, stell dich nicht so an!“

Noch während Jason sprach hatte er das dringende Bedürfnis, sich auf die Zunge zu beißen und am Besten gleich noch zu ohrfeigen. Einen ähnlichen Gedanken schien sein Gegenüber ebenfalls zu haben, verengten sich für einen Moment dessen grüne Augen, während er der Griff am Unterarm stärker wurde. Statt jedoch zu antworten oder ihn gar wirklich zu schlagen, zog der Rotfuchs ihn einfach mit sich wieder aus dem Gebäude und ließ ihn dort auch erst wieder los. Selbst danach sagte der Unbekannte nichts, drehte sich einfach nur um und stiefelte wieder rein um die schwere Türe erneut zu schließen.

Vollkommen perplex blieb Jason dort stehen, wo er losgelassen wurde, die dunklen Augen auf die verschlossene Türe gerichtet. Er konnte damit leben, hätte man ihn angeschrien oder nach dem Verstand gefragt, hatte eigentlich auch genau auf sowas gewartet. Die kalte und vollkommen wortlose Abfuhr war jedoch was anderes und weckte seinen Ehrgeiz. Er wollte in diesen verdammten Bunker und er wollte verdammt noch eins wissen, wer dieser Kerl war! Entschlossen trat er erneut vor die Türe und begann gegen das schwere Metall zu hämmern. Erst jetzt fiel ihm dabei auf, dass diese deutlich dünner, war als sie normalerweise sein sollte.

Natürlich blieb sein Klopfen und Hämmern nun unbeantwortet, sodass er schließlich aufgab und sich lieber ein wenig umsah. Wie Jason schon die Tage zuvor bemerkt hatte, gab es eine kleine, eingezäunte Weide, auf der gerade eine Kuh fröhlich ihre grüne Mahlzeit verspeiste. Neben dieser gab es noch einen Hühnerschlag und zwei Gebäude, die wohl am ehesten Ställe darstellen sollten. Der größere war sicherlich für die Kuh, während aus dem kleineren leises Grunzen zu hören war.

Gleich neben dem Bunker lag Holz sauber aufgestapelt und an einem Holzstumpf lag eine Axt gelehnt, die hoffentlich auch nur fürs Spalten verwendet wurde. Einen Brunnen konnte er nicht entdecken, dieser hätte mit Sicherheit dieses seltsame Bild nur noch abgerundet. Aber wahrscheinlich hatte der Bunker eine vernünftige Wasser- und vor allem Stromversorgung, auch wenn alles andere recht…. ländlich gehalten war. Seltsam, wenn Jason überlegte, dass die Stadt gar nicht mal so weit entfernt war.

Wieder stellte sich Jason die Frage, was es mit dem sonderbaren Kerl auf sich hatte, der selbst auch deutlich zu gepflegt aussah, als dass er ein Landstreicher sein könnte. Die Tasche zunächst einmal nur zur Seite stellend, lehnte er sich gegen eine Wand des Bunkers und ließ sich daran langsam zu Boden gleiten. Unten angekommen setzte er sich in einen Schneidersitz und zündete sich eine Zigarette an, die ihm vielleicht beim Nachdenken helfen konnte. Weggehen wollte er auf keinen Fall, aber die Nacht im Freien zu verbringen stand auch außer Frage.

Noch während er seinen Gedanken darüber nachhing, ob er nicht eben zurück gehen und sich ein Zelt besorgen sollte, ging die Türe neben ihm wieder auf und erneut schaute ihn der Unbekannte schweigend an. Diesmal war er jedoch vorbereitet, nahm die Zigarette in die andere Hand und hielt sie weg, während der Rotfuchs schon wieder danach greifen wollte.

„Mach die Zigarette aus.“

„Sag mir erst, wie du heißt!“, forderte Jason den Unbekannten auf und hielt den Glimmstängel weiter fest. Fast rechnete er schon damit, einfach wieder keine Antwort zu bekommen und scheinbar hatte er recht, denn der Unbekannte ging nur wieder neben ihm in die Hocke und musterte ihn eindringlich. Sicherlich wäre es besser, würde Jason ihm einfach die Zigarette geben, stattdessen nahm er wieder einen tiefen Zug und grinste sogar noch dabei, während er nur langsam den blauen Dunst entließ. Er sah auch die Bewegung, konnte aber nicht schnell genug reagieren und fand sein Handgelenk einmal mehr im festen Griff wieder.

„Dominik“, kam schließlich die Antwort, wenn auch deutlich gereizt und vielleicht auch ein klein wenig entnervt, ehe die Zigarette aus seiner Hand verschwand und im Gras ausgedrückt wurde. Statt sie aber wie beim letzten Mal darüber aufzureden, grinste Jason nun, befreite seine Hand aus dem Griff und stand wieder auf, die Tasche bereits wieder in die Hand nehmend.

„Dominik, hmmm…. Gut, Dominik! Freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen. Zeigst du mir dann jetzt mein Zimmer? Wobei nein, ich schau es mir einfach selbst an!“

Hatte Jason zuvor noch Angst gehabt, dass der andere ein Serienmörder oder Vergewaltiger sein könnte, schwand dieses Gefühl langsam immer mehr und machte seiner Neugierde neuen Platz. Hätte der andere ihm schaden wollen, hätte er das sicherlich schon längst getan. Aber selbst der feste Griff an Unterarm und Handgelenk war nicht mehr gewesen als das. Ein Straftäter hätte ihn sicherlich einfach rausgeschubst oder verprügelt, nicht wahr? Natürlich dachte Jason gerade ziemlich naiv, aber das war ihm egal. Was hätte er denn schon groß zu verlieren? Wieder machte sich der Trotz in ihm breit, welcher auch für das Schlangentattoo auf seiner Haut verantwortlich war und trieb ihn erneut in den Bunker.

Auch jetzt folgte ihm der Rotfuchs – Dominik – wieder in die Räumlichkeiten, aber diesmal blieb die zurückhaltende Hand aus. Als Jason sich schließlich umdrehte, lehnte der Größere mit verschränkten Armen an der Türe, musterte ihn ungeniert von Kopf bis Fuß und sorgte so wieder dafür, dass Jasons Wangen warm wurden. So etwas war er nicht gewohnt, weswegen er sich schnell abwandte und auf die Zunge biss. Es war ihm nicht gerade unangenehm, ganz bestimmt nicht, aber doch deutlich ungewohnt. Allerdings bildete sich in seinem Kopf bereits ein anderer Gedanken. Einer, den er lieber schnell wieder abschütteln sollte, bevor er sich selbstständig machte und ihn noch in Teufelsküche brachte.

Eine gewisse Anziehungskraft übte der Rotfuchs definitiv auf ihn aus, das würde er auch gar nicht leugnen, aber er musste es ihm ja auch nicht unbedingt ins Gesicht schreien. Lieber schaute er sich erneut ein wenig um, nur darauf wartend abermals festgehalten und rausgeworfen zu werden. Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte er, wie der andere sich in Bewegung setzte und die Türe hinter sich ins Schloss zog. Ein beklemmendes Gefühl, wenn Jason daran dachte, dass er hier nun gerade regelrecht gefangen war. Aus dem Fenster springen würde sicherlich nicht funktionieren, dafür müsste es immerhin erst einmal Fenster geben.

„Gut, du willst also hier bleiben, ja? Dann kannst du dich auch nützlich machen. Links ist eine kleine Kammer, da findest du alles, was du brauchst um hier den Boden zu schrubben. Nackt. Wenn du das nicht willst kannst du direkt wieder gehen“, erklärte Dominik schließlich ruhig, während dem Dunkelhaarigen plötzlich eiskalt wurde. Nur langsam drehte er sich wieder zu ihm um, hoffte stumm darauf, dass dieser lachte und ihm sagte, dass das nur Spass gewesen sei. Doch die Miene des Größeren blieb ernst, nicht einmal ein Zucken im Mundwinkel war zu sehen.

„Meinst du Boxershort-nackt oder Nackt-nackt?“ Ersteres wäre absolut gar kein Problem für Jason, fühlte er sich in seinem Körper durchaus wohl und am Strand zeigte man sich so ja auch ganz gerne mal. Oder im heimischen Swimmingpool, der allerdings vor allzu neugierigen Augen abgeschirmt war. Hier würde es auch nur ein Augenpaar geben und noch dazu ein männliches, so schlimm würde es sicherlich nicht werden. Die zweite Option hingegen…

„Vollkommen nackt, kein Armband, keine Short, kein gar nichts. Also? Wirst du es machen oder kneifst du und gehst wieder?“

Auch jetzt lächelte der andere nicht, schaute ihn lediglich aus wachsamen Augen an und wohl nur darauf wartend, dass Jason kneifen würde. Zugegeben, alles sprach dafür, dass er genau das tun sollte. Einfach wieder die Tasche schnappen und gehen und dann auch nie wieder kommen. Stattdessen griff der Trotz wieder, welcher nicht zulassen wollte, dass er sich so leicht vertreiben ließ. Die Tasche einfach auf dem Boden abstellend zog er sich langsam aus, erst das Oberteil, anschließend Schuhe und Socken, gefolgt von seiner Hose. Bei seiner Short zögerte er aber direkt wieder, schaute erneut zu Dominik, welcher ihn abermals mit verschränkten Armen betrachtete. Jason konnte sehen, wie der andere Blick an seinem Hals hängen blieb und dem Schlangentattoo mit den Augen bis über den Arm folgte.

Sofort wurde Jason wieder heiß. Er konnte regelrecht spüren, wie seine Wangen zu glühen beganne, als sein Zögern Dominiks musternden Blick wieder auf sein Gesicht lenkte. Statt allerdings etwas zu sagen, hob der Rotfuchs nur eine Braue an und legte den Kopf minimal zur Seite. Natürlich musste er auch die Röte bemerkt haben, welche sich gerade noch fein auf seinen Wangen ausgebreitet hatte, aber zum Glück sagte er dazu nichts.

„In der Kammer sagtest du, richtig? Okay dann…dann fang ich wohl besser an.“

Noch einmal atmete Jason tief durch, bevor er auch noch aus der Short schlüpfte und anschließend vollkommen nackt im Raum eines ihm doch eigentlich völlig Fremden stand. Seine Wangen flammten regelrecht auf, gaben ihm das Gefühl zu brennen, während er bemüht ruhig zur Kammer ging und sich den Eimer so wie einen Schrubber schnappte. Hilfe erwartete er schon gar nicht mehr, suchte so die Küche auf und füllte ihn mit Wasser und Spülmittel. Zugegeben, er hatte noch nie einen Boden schrubben müssen, daher war ihm nicht bewusst, ob das denn auch so richtig war. Aber sein stiller Beobachter blieb stumm, folgte ihm einfach nur und sah zu, wie er zu schrubben anfing.

Was anfangs noch immens peinlich war und ihm die Röte wieder und wieder auf die Wangen und den Nacken trieb, wandelte sich schließlich wieder in Trotz. Der notgeile Idiot wollte also eine nackte Putze haben? Ha, die konnte er haben, aber dafür musste er ihm auch das Bett frei machen! Am Besten zeigte er auch Reue, dass er ihn dazu genötigt hatte, sich vollkommen zu entblößen, wäre es doch auch in Shorts gegangen. Vielleicht bekam er ja sogar eine Entschuldigung zu hören? Das wäre zumindest das Mindeste!

Doch nichts davon trat ein, als Jason schließlich nach zwei Stunden mit schmerzenden Händen und einem fiesen Ziehen im Rücken fertig war. Irgendwann hatte ihn Dominik sogar alleine gelassen, war einfach nach draußen gegangen und hatte die Türe dabei weit aufgelassen. Kurz hatte er sogar überlegt, ob er sich nicht anziehen und gehen sollte, entschied sich dann aber doch dagegen um nicht als Weichei zu gelten. Gerade, als er den Schwall Dreckswasser aus der Türe beförderte, tauchte auch der Rotfuchs wieder auf und würdigte ihn nicht einmal eines Blickes. Etwas, was dem nackten Kerl mit Schrubber in der Hand gerade so gar nicht passte. Sofort lehnte er das Teil an eine Wand und folgte ihm, rutschte dabei über den noch recht feuchten Boden, auf dem Dominik bereits Abdrücke hinterlassen hatte.

„Hey! Ich hab hier gerade geputzt, pass doch auf!“, maulte er den anderen auch sofort an, welcher überraschend stehen blieb und zu ihm schaute. Für einen Moment schien der Größere verwirrt, gerade so, als hätte er vergessen, dass da ja noch jemand in dem Bunker war. Erneut wanderte sein Blick an ihm hinab, blieb dann jedoch an den dunklen Abdrücken am Boden hängen.

„Wirklich? Sieht dafür aber ziemlich dreckig aus“, kam es schließlich auch nur zurück, bevor er sich wieder umdrehte und weiter ging um dann im Badezimmer zu verschwinden. Vollkommen fassungslos stand Jason einfach nur da, seine Hände brannten von dem ungewohnten Gefühl und sein Rücken hasste ihn jetzt schon für die falsche Haltung. Irgendwie hatte er sich ein wenig Anerkennung erhofft und keinen dummen Spruch, der seine Stirn kraus werden ließ. Was bildete sich dieses verdammte Arschloch eigentlich ein!?

Wütend presste Jason die Kiefer zusammen und ging zu seinen Klamotten zurück, um sich wieder anzuziehen. Erst jetzt wurde ihm wieder bewusst, dass er gerade für einen Fremden nackt die Bude geputzt hatte und sofort meldete sich seine wunderbare Durchblutung wieder. Scheiße nein, er konnte jetzt nicht gehen! Aber wollte er sich wirklich weiter erniedrigen lassen? Immerhin hatte er ja jetzt den Namen, damit könnte er sicher etwas in der Stadt anfangen. Noch bevor er aber mit einem Küchenhandtuch seine Füße abgetrocknet hatte, kam der Rotfuchs wieder aus dem Bad nur um dann im nächsten Zimmer zu verschwinden.

Aber auch da blieb er nicht sonderlich lange, kam wenige Minuten später sogar mit einem Kissen und einer dickeren Decke auf den Armen wieder zurück, was wohl bedeuten musste, dass dort das Schlafzimmer war. Seine Socken noch in der Hand schaute Jason dem Rotfuchs misstrauisch entgegen, welcher die Sachen aber nur auf dem Sofa fallen ließ und sich bereits wieder auf dem Weg nach draußen machte, dann aber an der Türe doch wieder stehen blieb.

„Wenn du hier bleiben willst, machst du dich nützlich. Ansonsten kannst du direkt wieder gehen“, ließ er ihn noch wissen, bevor er verschwand. Wenig später war schon zu hören, wie er Holzscheite zu spalten begann, während Jason noch immer seine Socken in der Hand hielt. Nützlich machen? Sollte er etwa jetzt jedes Mal nackt putzen?


	4. Chapter 4

Fast rechnete Jason schon damit, dass er nun das nackte Hausmädchen des anderen spielen sollte und dementsprechend unruhig war auch seine Nacht auf der viel zu harten Couch. Nicht, dass er sich beschweren wollte, aber er war doch nun wirklich deutlich mehr Komfort gewöhnt. Trotzdem fragte sich der Dunkelhaarige, ob Nik das Sofa selbst aus Spanplatten zusammengezimmert hatte. Zumindest fühlte es sich so an, auch wenn es zum Schlafen reichte. Der nächste Morgen war entsprechend, sein Rücken protestierte und seine Augen sowieso, von dem Lärm, den Nik in der Küche veranstaltete mal ganz zu schweigen.

„Rücksichtnahme ist wohl auch nicht so deine Stärke, oder?“, maulte er nur leise ins Kissen, welches er sich wenig später bereits über den Kopf zog um zumindest das Licht der Lampe über sich auszublenden. Außerdem dämpfte der Stoff ein wenig die übertriebene Geräuschkulisse, welche scheinbar noch zugenommen hatte. Irgendwas schien der Rotfuchs sogar gesagt zu haben, nur ging es in dem Kissen verloren, was ihn aber nicht wirklich störte. Sollte der Kerl doch meckern so viel er wollte, solange er ihn noch ein paar Minuten in Ruhe schlafen ließ. Nur sah dieser das wohl ein wenig anders, wurde das Kissen nur wenige Zeit später von seinem Gesicht gezogen.

„Na los, steh auf! Du wolltest dich ja nützlich machen.“

Leise murrend blinzelte er zum Rotfuchs hoch, welcher ihn eindringlich ansah und auch jetzt keine Miene verzog. Konnte der Kerl überhaupt lachen oder war sein Gesicht immer so streng? Auch die Tonlage war schon wieder recht bestimmend, was direkt wieder die rebellische Natur in ihm weckte. Er war es nicht gewöhnt, Widerworte zu erhalten oder gar Befehle zu befolgen. Auch jetzt wollte er schon trotzig die Arme verschränken und sich einfach auf die Seite rollen, den Rücken zum anderen gewandt. Aber etwas an dem Ausdruck in den grünen Augen ließ ihn doch einlenken und sich langsam aufsetzen.

„Kann ich wenigstens vorher noch duschen gehen?“

Okay, ganz schaffte er es nicht, einen provokanten Unterton aus seiner Stimme herauszuhalten. Auch seinem Gegenüber entging das nicht, hob dieser langsam eine Braue an und musterte ihn nachdenklich. Viel mehr passierte allerdings auch nicht, drehte sich der Rotfuchs einfach weg und ging zu einer Türe, von der Jason schon wusste, dass sie zum Bad gehörte. Schließlich hatte er ja wirklich den kompletten Bunker geschrubbt, bis auf das Schlafzimmer des Größeren. Nicht, dass er nicht neugierig gewesen wäre, aber eine verschlossene Türe war auch für ihn ein Problem. Außerdem glaubte Jas kaum, dass der andere sonderlich begeistert gewesen wäre, hätte er plötzlich einen Fremden in seinen ziemlich privaten Räumen stehen.

„Zehn Minuten, danach will ich dich draußen sehen. Emmies Stall muss ausgemistet werden. Also beeil dich.“

Natürlich brauchte Jason deutlich mehr, als die angesetzten zehn Minuten. Seine Schuld war es allerdings nicht direkt, da er erst noch vergebens auf heißes Wasser gewartet hatte, welches aber maximal lauwarm geworden war. Als er eine gute halbe Stunde später erst wieder aus dem Bunker trat, brauchte er auch eine Weile bis er Nik gefunden hatte. Denn so rot seine Haare auch leuchteten, durch Holz schienen sie leider nicht mehr hindurch.

„Ist das Emmie?“, fragte er neugierig nach, während er die Kuh musterte, welche gerade genüsslich auf Heu herumkaute, während der Rotfuchs sie bürstete. Statt einer Antwort bekam er eisiges Schweigen zu hören und selbst als Jas sich direkt zu ihm stellte, tat dieser so, als wäre er gar nicht da. Kein Wort und auch kein Blick wurde ihm zuteil, während er selbst allmählich die Geduld verlor und schließlich mit der Hand vor Dominiks Gesicht wedelte. „Hallo? Was stimmt denn jetzt schon wieder nicht? Ich bin doch hier, man!"

Noch bevor er erneut zu etwas ansetzen konnte, schnappte sich der Größere seine Hand und hob sie erst hoch in die Luft bevor er ihn geschickt herumdrehte und ihm den Arm an den Rücken drückte. Sofort begann ihm das Herz bis zum Halse zu schlagen, wagte er sich nicht einmal aus dem Griff zu befreien, der zum Glück noch nicht schmerzhaft war. Statt zu protestieren wartete Jason diesmal einfach nur ab, was denn passieren würde, als sich der Größere schon hinter ihn stellte und über die Schulter zum Ohr vorbeugte.

„Ich habe dir zehn Minuten gegeben, keine halbe Stunde. Wenn du das hier nicht ernst nimmst, kannst du deine Sachen und direkt wieder verschwinden, verstanden? Und jetzt nimm dir den Eimer und füll ihn mit Wasser. Der Fluss liegt ein paar Minuten östlich von hier“, ließ ihn der andere auch schon wissen, wobei Jas zugeben musste, dass es ihm doch ein wenig schwer fiel, sich auf den Inhalt der Worte zu konzentrieren und nicht etwa auf die Stimme an sich. Sofort machte sich sein Körper wieder selbstständig, trieb ihm die Röte auf die Wangen und ließ ihn hart schlucken, ehe er einfach nur nickte.

Scheinbar zufrieden damit, ließ ihn der Größere auch schon wieder los und widmete sich erneut der Kuh, als wäre nichts weiter passiert. Jason selbst hingegen biss sich bereits innerlich fluchend auf die Unterlippe, schnappte sich den hölzernen Eimer aus scheinbar längst vergangenen Tagen und stapfte bereits Richtung Ausgang, nur um dort dann noch einmal stehen zu bleiben. Langsam drehte sich der Dunkelhaarige wieder um und schaute erneut zu Nik, welcher sich noch immer um Emmie kümmerte, bevor er schließlich fragend zu ihm sah.

„Wo ist Osten?“

Hatte er eigentlich mit einem genervten Laut gerechnet, bekam er stattdessen sogar eine vernünftige Beschreibung geliefert, welche ihm eindeutig weiterhalf. Diesmal beeilte er sich sogar wirklich, fand den besagten Fluss recht schnell und füllte den Eimer rasch um keine Zeit zu verlieren. Fast schon ein wenig stolz auf sich präsentierte er Dominik den Eimer, mit dem er zu den beiden Schweinen verschwand, welche sich der Rotfuchs zusätzlich zu Kuh und Hühnern hielt. Als er den leeren Eimer wenig später wieder in die Hand gedrückt bekam, war Jason jedoch sichtlich verwirrt. Nur langsam dämmerte ihm, dass er wohl noch einen holen sollte und als er schließlich den fünften gebracht hatte, zitterten ihm die Arme vor Anstrengung.

Völlig außer Atem ließ er sich einfach ins saftige Gras fallen, eine Hand schon wieder in der Hosentasche, aus der er seine Packung Zigaretten zog. Sehr zu Niks Missfallen wie es schien, stand dieser wenige Minuten später schon wieder bei ihm und schnappte ihm diesmal sogar direkt die komplette Packung aus der Hand. Binnen weniger Sekunden sprang Jason auf die Beine, wohlwissend, was der andere nun schon wieder vor hatte, nur um zu straucheln als ihm schwarz vor Augen wurde.

„Wenn du ständig rauchst, musst du dich auch nicht wundern, wenn du keine Kondition hast“, gab der Rotfuchs nur leicht entnervt von sich, während er Jason stützte, damit dieser nicht noch den Boden küsste. Für einen Moment war der Kleinere auch wirklich dankbar dafür, hielt sich sogar mit einer Hand an dessen Unterarm fest, während sich sein Kreislauf wieder normalisierte, nur um dann seine Zigarettenpackung wieder an sich zu nehmen.

„Ich kann für mich selbst entscheiden! Ich… hab einfach nur noch nichts gegessen, das ist alles. Da spielt jeder Körper verrückt, wenn er so ne Arbeit machen muss!“

Trotzdem zündete er sich nun doch keine Zigarette an, sondern schob die Packung wieder zurück in die Hosentasche, während er seinen Gegenüber fast schon genervt ansah. Er mochte sowas nicht, war sowas auch nicht gewöhnt und wollte sich auch nicht daran gewöhnen. Konnte ihm doch egal sein, ob er zu viel rauchte und damit seiner Lunge schadete, was mischte dieser sich überhaupt ein?

„Ich rauche, seit ich 16 bin, danke. Ich brauche also niemanden, der mir sagt, was ich zu tun oder zu lassen habe! Das weiß ich auch selbst sehr genau“, grummelte er leise und war fast schon versucht, sich einfach nun doch aus Trotz einen Glimmstängel zu gönnen. Allerdings konnte er Nik noch immer nicht einschätzen und er wollte nicht wegen ein wenig Tabak und Nikotin bei den Schweinen übernachten müssen, die sich gerade wieder in ihrem Schlammloch suhlten. Trotzdem konnte er einfach nicht anders, als den Rotfuchs weiterhin voller Trotz anzusehen, während dieser ihn lange musterte und schließlich die Augen verdrehte.

„Pack deine Sachen und verschwinde. Ich kann dich nicht gebrauchen.“

Völlig perplex von dieser Aussage vergaß Jason seinen Trotz und blinzelte fragend zum Größeren. Dieser hatte sich aber schon wieder von ihm abgewandt und ging zu den Hühnern, ließ Jason einfach stehen und dachte scheinbar, dass es mit dieser Aufforderung getan sei, wobei die letzten Worte schon richtig verletzend gewesen waren. Nur nicht verletzend genug, wollte Jas ihm nun viel eher beweisen, dass er ihn hier sehr wohl gebrauchen könnte. Statt also wie gewünscht seine Sachen zu packen und zu verschwinden, schaute er sich im Bunker um suchte nach etwas, was er machen könnte. Den Boden hatte er gestern schon geschrubbt, der brauchte sicher nicht schon wieder eine Behandlung. Aber vielleicht könnte er ja generell einfach putzen?

Natürlich zog sich der Dunkelhaarige dafür nicht wieder aus, machte sich nur einen Eimer mit Wasser und Spülmittel fertig und begann schon damit, nicht nur über die Schränke drüber, sondern sie auch direkt auszuwischen. Die Arbeit an sich lenkte ihn auch von seinem Verlangen zu rauchen ab und außerdem hoffte er, dass er so beweisen könnte, dass er eben doch zu etwas gut war. Auch sein Kreislauf war mit dieser Arbeit scheinbar zufrieden, wurde ihm nicht erneut schwarz vor Augen, auch wenn sein Magen sich langsam meldete. Nicht, dass es ihn sonderlich interessierte, sein Essverhalten war ohnehin ein wenig gestört, weswegen er recht schmal geraten war. Nicht unbedingt dürr, aber eben doch verhältnismäßig schmal und im direkt Vergleich mit Dominik sogar gleich noch mehr.

Ein wenig fragte sich Jason schon, ob dieser durch die Arbeiten hier derartig trainiert war oder ob das von etwas anderem kam. Nur was? War das Schlafzimmer am Ende vielleicht gar kein Schlafzimmer sondern ein geheimer Fitnessraum, mit dem er seinen Körper so definiert hielt? Oder kam das vom Holzhacken, was sicherlich auch schon genug den Muskelaufbau förderte? Was es auch war, wirklich lange sollte Jason darüber besser nicht nachdenken, schweiften seine Gedanken bereits jetzt schon wieder ab und ließen sich nur schwer wieder zurückholen. Erst die Stimme des Rothaarigen ließ ihn aus seinem kleinen Tagtraum aufschrecken, den er besser niemanden erzählen sollte.

„Komm runter, ich würde gerne etwas zu essen machen.“

Erst jetzt bemerkte Jason, dass er völlig in Gedanken versunken weiter geputzt hatte und dabei sogar auf die Arbeitsfläche geklettert war und nun darauf kniete, während er die Schränke abwischte. Nur langsam rutschte er wieder runter, seinen Gedanken noch immer ein wenig hinterher hängend und den anderen dabei musternd. Zu gerne würde er dem Größeren ja eine kleine Regung entlocken, wenn auch nur eine winzige. Ganz abgeneigt schien er ihm ja nicht zu sein, wenn er an die Blicke von gestern dachte. Nur wie sollte er das anstellen? Den nackten Mann auf dem Sofa zu geben kam ja wohl nicht mehr in Frage, dieser hatte ja schon alles bei ihm gesehen. Ein Gedanken, der Jason noch immer nicht behagte, ihm aber auch wieder die Röte in die Wangen trieb und dabei bei Nik für Verwirrung sorgte. Zumindest dem fragenden Blick nach zu urteilen.

Allzu lange schien der Gedanke aber nicht in dem Rotfuchs zu verweilen, ging er wieder später an den Herd und stellte einen Topf mit Wasser auf, welches er ganz eindeutig zum Kochen bringen wollte. Als dann auch noch Nudeln aus dem Schrank geholt wurden, schnappte Jas ihm die Packung aus der Hand und schob sich selbst vor den Herd um sich darum zu kümmern. Er wollte noch immer beweisen, dass er es wert war, hier zu sein und wenn er dafür kochen musste. Scheinbar passte es dem Größeren auch ganz gut in den Kram, protestierte er nicht einmal, sondern begann damit, ganz altmodisch Kaffee zu kochen. Etwas, was Jason nur aus dem Fernsehen kannte und für ihn komplettes Neuland war. Erst recht, weil nur eine Armlänge entfernt eine Kaffeemaschine stand.

„Wie lange lebst du schon hier, Dominik?“

Eigentlich rechnete er ja nicht damit, überhaupt eine Antwort zu bekommen, weswegen Jas ihn auch gar nicht ansah, sondern in den Kühlschrank schaute um zu sehen, was er denn zu den Nudeln machen könnte. Genug Gemüse hatte der Rotfuchs schon einmal, daraus ließ sich definitiv etwas zaubern und wenn es nur eine simple Tomatensoße war. Genau deswegen holte er sich auch schon alles aus den Schränken zusammen nur um sie in einem weiteren Topf vorzubereiten, während er die Nudeln schon ins Wasser geben konnte.

„Seit etwa 14 Monaten jetzt“, kam schließlich die Antwort vom Größeren, welcher mit seinem frischen Kaffee am Tisch lehnte und ihn genau beobachtete. Wieder wanderten die grünen Augen seinen Körper entlang und wieder wandte Jas schnell seinen eigenen Blick dabei ab, wollte er nicht riskieren, Ablehnung oder etwas Vergleichbares zu sehen. Lieber suchte er ihnen noch Teller und Besteck zusammen, deckte den Tisch und verteilte anschließend die Nudeln mit der Soße darauf. Auch jetzt bemerkte er wieder, wie Dominik ihn musterte ehe sein Blick auf ihre Teller fiel. Während er Nik eine normale Portion hatte zuteilwerden lassen, begnügte er sich mit einer kleineren, wollte er nicht unverschämt wirken obwohl er Hunger hatte. Bevor das Thema darauf kam, setzte er sich rasch und rührte ein wenig herum, damit sich beide Komponenten miteinander verbanden.

„Ziemlich lange Zeit… wird man nicht irgendwann einsam?“

„Ich hab meine Tiere, das reicht.“

Ein wenig überrascht über diese Antwort schwieg Jas und schaute wieder auf seinen Teller, rührte aber mehr darin herum, als dass er wirklich was aß. Ganz im Gegensatz zu Dominik, welcher scheinbar einen ziemlich gesunden Appetit pflegte und sich gleich noch einmal bediente. Ein wenig stolz war Jason dabei schon auf sich, lächelte auch stumm Richtung Teller und verkniff sich die Frage danach, ob es denn auch schmeckte oder nur der Hunger es runterwürgte. Als dieser sich schließlich zurück lehnte, schaute auch der Kleinere wieder auf, nur um zu bemerken, dass er schon wieder angesehen wurde.

„Vielleicht… bist du ja doch ganz brauchbar“, ließ ihn der andere wissen und noch bevor Jason etwas Abfälliges interpretieren konnte, begann der Rotfuchs ehrlich zu lächeln, was er nur mit klopfendem Herzen erwidern konnte.

Fuck.


	5. Chapter 5

Je mehr Zeit Jason mit dem Rotfuchs verbrachte, desto besser lernte er ihn kennen. So merkte er schnell, dass dieser es hasste ihn rauchen zu sehen und dafür liebte, wenn er Nudeln vorgesetzt bekam. Für Späße war er scheinbar auch nicht wirklich zu haben, hatte der Dunkelhaarige glatt einen erneuten Rausschmiss kassiert als er ihm versalzenen Kaffee präsentiert hatte. Auch schien Dominik etwas gegen Verschwendung zu haben, hatte seine Laune nach einem weggeworfenem Omelett wer Bände gesprochen. Dafür schien es ihm zu gefallen, dass Jason mit der Zeit weniger murrte und sich freiwillig um die Tiere kümmerte, beobachtete der Größere ihn dabei immer wieder schweigend, nur um sich dann mit einem Lächeln wieder seiner eigenen Arbeit zu widmen.

Einfach war es für den Dunkelhaarigen jedoch nicht, vor allem Holzhacken hatte ihm einen gewaltigen Muskelkater beschert, welcher selbst jetzt noch, zwei Tage nach seinem Anflug von Größenwahn, deutlich zu spüren war. Trotzdem zwang er sich nun doch wieder von der Couch, die eindeutig immer noch viel zu hart für seinen Geschmack war, streckte sich langsam und suchte eines der wenigen Luxusartikel auf, die der Rotfuchs hier beherbergte: eine Kaffeemaschine. Warum Dominik sich so sehr von den Annehmlichkeiten der Stadt distanzierte, wusste Jas noch immer nicht, auch wenn er mehrmals täglich seine Fragen dazu stellte. Nicht, dass er jemals eine vernünftige Antwort erhalten hätte, natürlich nicht.

Trotzdem war er mittlerweile recht gerne hier, wobei er hin und wieder doch noch einmal zurück nach Hause musste bevor sich doch noch jemand Sorgen machte. Insgeheim ging er aber schon davon aus, dass die anderen froh waren, dass sie sich nicht weiter um ihn kümmern mussten. Ein ziemlicher bitterer Gedanke, den er auch direkt mit einem Kopfschütteln loszuwerden versuchte. Als er das erste Mal verschwunden war, hatte er schon geglaubt, er müsste sich seinen Platz im Bunker erneut hart erkämpfen. Doch zu seiner eigenen Überraschung hatte Dominik ihn nur kurz gemustert und dann mit einem Schulterzucken reingelassen. Er fragte nicht, wo er gewesen ist und warum er wieder da war, er schien es einfach zu akzeptieren. Viel mehr konnte Jason ohnehin nicht verlangen, wenn er ehrlich war.

Ein kurzer Blick auf sein Handy sagte ihm, dass der Rotfuchs gerade wahrscheinlich schon draußen bei den Tieren war und sie fütterte. Zeit genug also für ihn selbst, sich ein wenig frisch und anschließend das Frühstück zu machen. Auch hier hatte er recht schnell gelernt, dass weniger oft mehr war bei dem seltsamen Kerl. Hatte er beim ersten Mal noch möglichst viel aufgefahren und damit fast den kompletten Kühlschrank ausgeräumt, beschränkte er sich jetzt auf deutlich weniger Dinge. Ein paar Brötchen, zwei Eier, etwas Aufschnitt und Nutella. Mehr brauchte es nicht, den Rotfuchs glücklich zu stimmen, im Gegenteil. Je mehr verschwendet wurde, desto schlecht gelaunter war der Kerl am Ende nur.

Der Kaffee war gerade fertig als Dominik wieder in den Bunker kam, der zugegeben von innen gar nicht mal so sehr wie einer wirkte. Lediglich die Wände, der Boden und die Abwesenheit von Fenstern und damit Tageslicht zeigten innerhalb des Gebäudes, um was es sich mal gehandelt hatte. Den Rest hatte der Rotfuchs tatsächlich recht wohnlich gestaltet und auch die schwere Eisentüre war gar nicht mal so schwer wie anfangs vermutet, sie war lediglich optisch angepasst an einer der alten Bunkertüren.

„Ich rieche Kaffee… Hoffentlich nicht versalzen“, holte ihn die Stimme des Fuchses aus den Gedanken und ließ ihn gleich noch einmal leicht zusammen zucken. Nur gut, dass die Brötchen schon am Tisch standen und sich nicht mehr in seinen Händen befunden hatte, sonst hätten sie spätestens jetzt fliegen gelernt. Eigentlich wollte Jason gerade erwidern, dass das bis jetzt ja nur einmal passiert war, doch als er sich umdrehte und Nik bereits zufrieden lächelnd am Tisch sitzen sah, schluckte er seinen Kommentar herunter und setzte sich einfach mit dazu. Manchmal war es einfach besser nichts zu sagen, das hatte er auch schon öfter bemerken dürfen.

Weitestgehend schweigend, dafür aber seinen Gedanken ordentlich nachhängend brachte Jason das Frühstück hinter sich bevor er Nik schon wieder nach draußen folgte und versuchte, ihm irgendwie zu helfen. Holzhacken fiel für ihn flach, zum Glück verlangte Nik sowas aber auch schon gar nicht mehr von ihm. Stattdessen sammelte er die Holzscheite zusammen und warf sie in eine Schubkarre um sie später dann ordentlich zu stapeln. Zumindest war das der Plan, denn in der Realität stand er einfach nur neben der Schubkarre und betrachtete den Größeren. Im Gegensatz zu sonst trug er zur Abwechslung mal keine kurze Hose sondern eine längere und statt dem üblichen Top ein Shirt. Natürlich, die Temperaturen sanken langsam wieder und einen Schnupfen wollte dieser sich sicher nicht holen. Trotzdem bedauerte Jason diese Entscheidung ein wenig, auch wenn es ihn nicht davon abhielt ihn weiter zu betrachten.

Dass der Rotfuchs sein Gestarre schon längst bemerkt hatte, fiel ihm dabei gar nicht auf, hatte sich sein Blick auf den breiten Rücken geheftet, der schon ein wenig Neid in ihm hervor rief. Ebenso die Oberarme, deren Umfang er nicht einmal mit Hilfsmittel erreichen würde. Nicht, dass er hier einen Bodybuilder vor sich hatte, er selbst war einfach nur zu schmächtig geraten. Sicherlich könnte Nik ihn problemlos mit einem Arm allein festhalten und mit der anderen Hand-

„Bist du festgewachsen oder versucht du Holz mit deinen Gedanken zu stapeln?“

Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag zuckte Jas zusammen und zum zweiten Mal war er froh, dass er nichts in der Hand hielt während er den Rotfuchs aus großen Augen anstarrte. Die grünen Augen fixierten ihn, scheinbar sogar schon länger als ihm lieb war, während er die Axt locker in der Hand hielt. Fast sofort bemerkte der Dunkelhaarige, wie seine Wangen zu glühen begannen, so dass er sich rasch abwandte und die Karre vollstapelte. Erst jetzt sah er, wie viel Holz noch herum lag, was wohl ziemlich dafür sprach, dass er verdammt lange geträumt hatte.

Zum Glück ritt Nik nicht weiter darauf herum, schaute ihm nur noch ein wenig nach und widmete sich anschließend wieder seiner eigenen Aufgabe. Nicht, dass Jason wirklich daraus gelernt hätte, wanderten seine Gedanken schon wieder ein Stück weiter, bis er schließlich eine Pause machte und sein Handy zückte. Nur zu gerne wollte er sich gerade eine Zigarette anzünden, nur war das mit dem Wachhund in der Nähe wohl keine so gute Idee. Erneut schweiften seine Gedanken ab und ehe er sich versah, musterte er ihn schon wieder, wenn auch diesmal aus einer sicheren Entfernung. Aber zumindest verlor er sich diesmal nicht in Gedanken und bemerkte so auch recht schnell, wie dieser auf ihn zukam.

„Ich geh mit Emmie eben ins Dorf und liefer etwas Holz ab. Du kannst in der Zeit ihren Stall ausmisten, in Ordnung?“

Tatsächlich klang die Frage wirklich nach einer Frage und weniger nach einem Befehl wie in den ersten Tagen. Generell hatte Jason das Gefühl, als würde der Rotfuchs langsam auftauen. Oder aber er fand sich einfach damit ab, dass er nun einen ungewollten Gast bei sich hatte. Noch war Jas nicht gewillt, Letzteres hinzunehmen und auch jetzt wollte er ihn lieber noch weiter aus sich herauslocken. Das Internet war dabei eine wirklich tolle Erfindung, gab es doch genug Tipps darüber, was er mal versuchen könnte.

Zu seinem großen Glück schaffte Jason es wirklich, den Stall auszumisten bevor der Rotfuchs wieder aufschlug und er hatte sogar die Zeit gefunden, sich ein wenig schlau zu machen. Nur üben konnte er leider nicht, hatte er auch zu große Sorge überrascht zu werden um sich dann anschließend erklären zu müssen. Der Gedanken, dass Dominik vielleicht gar kein Interesse an ihm oder sein Vorhaben haben könnte, kam ihm dabei nicht einmal. Lieber nahm er die Möglichkeit in Kauf, sich am Ende völlig zum Narren gemacht zu haben, nur um dann endgültig das Weite zu suchen.

Als die Türe zum Bunker schließlich aufging, saß Jas bereits wie auf heißen Kohlen, sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals und seine Hände zitterten ein wenig. Aber jetzt konnte er ganz sicher keinen Rückzieher mehr machen. Angespannt wartete er im Wohnzimmer, welches er schon ein wenig zurecht geschoben hatten, nur um dann einen Küchenstuhl mit ausreichend Platz zu drapieren. Entsprechend verwirrt war auch Dominiks Miene, musste er sie nicht einmal in Worte fassen. Was er auch gar nicht tat; was er eigentlich auch nie tat!

„Ich hab eine Überraschung für dich, setzt dich einfach hin und…. Entspann dich, okay?“, bat er den Größeren, schnappte sich schon seine Handgelenke und zog ihn zum Stuhl, der da nun wirklich ziemlich auffällig stand. Vielleicht ahnte Nik schon, was hier passierte, zumindest würde da seine gehobene Braue für sprechen. Zum Glück fragte er auch gar nicht weiter, setzte sich entspannt zurück gelehnt auf den Stuhl und musterte ihn. Erst einmal zufrieden damit aber noch immer recht aufgeregt nickte Jas, drehte ihm den Rücken zu und suchte scheinbar was auf dem Handy. Nur wenig später erklangen die ersten Töne von Sexy Back während Jas noch einmal tief durchatmete. Er wollte es ja auch wirklich, wollte dem anderen zeigen, was er an ihm haben könnte ohne selbst zu wissen, was er ihm denn überhaupt geben wollte.

Gott sei Dank blieb der Rotfuchs ruhig, während er sich selbst noch ein wenig sammelte. Im Kopf ging er noch einmal durch, was er machen wollte bevor er sein Selbstbewusstsein zusammen kratzte und langsam wieder zu ihm kam. Sofort sah er wie der Größere den Blick über ihn wandern ließ, die Mundwinkel noch nicht einmal amüsiert in die Höhe gezogen, dafür aber doch mit deutlicher Neugierde im Blick. Allein das gab ihm noch ein wenig mehr Selbstbewusstsein, würde es ihm nicht gefallen, wäre Nik sicherlich schon längst aufgestanden.

Nur langsam ging er auf ihn zu, blieb allerdings nicht direkt vor ihm stehen sondern wisch zur Seite aus, eine Hand ausgestreckt um mit den Fingerspitzen über seine Oberarm nach oben zur Schulter zu streichen. Zuerst versuchte er noch auf die Musik zu achten und auf den Takt, den diese vorgab aber selbst seine zurecht gelegte Abfolge im Kopf war plötzlich verschwunden. Stattdessen verlor er sich selbst ein wenig in dem Augenblick, ging langsam hinter ihm vorbei während er mit den Fingerspitzen in den Nacken wanderte bevor er auf der anderen Seite der Schulter durch die Haare strich.

Bisher hatte er immer Abstand dazu genommen, ihn unnötig zu berühren und gerade bei den Haaren war er vorsichtig gewesen. Dementsprechend überrascht war er daher, als er merkte, wie verdammt weich diese doch waren. Entweder waren sie also frisch gefärbt oder eben verdammt gut gepflegt, wobei Nik das ohnehin immer zu sein schien. Etwas, wo er wirklich nicht geizig war, wenn er sich die Pflegeprodukte im Bad manchmal so ansah.

Einmal um den Stuhl herum gegangen, blieb Jason wieder vor dem Rotfuchs stehen, welcher sich glatt noch ein wenig mehr zurück gelehnt hatte, die Mundwinkel nun doch leicht gehoben. Bis jetzt hatte er noch immer nichts gesagt, lediglich die Beine vielleicht noch ein Spur weiter gespreizt was wohl fast schon eine stumme Einladung sein sollte. Nicht, dass Jas darauf viel gab, schwang er ein Bein über seinen Schoss nur um sich auf eben diesem sinken zu lassen. Eigentlich wollte er ja ihm einheizen, allerdings blieb seine eigene Reaktion auch nicht aus, spürte er allein bei dieser Pose schon die Hitze in sich aufsteigen. Genauso schnell wie er auf dem Schoss saß, rutschte er daher auch schon wieder runter, versuchte sich erneut auf die Musik zu konzentrieren, die er bis gerade noch verdrängt hatte.

Sonderlich begeistert von dieser kleinen Flucht schien Dominik jedoch nicht zu sein, verengten sich die grünen Augen für einen kurzen Moment oder war das nur Einbildung gewesen? Was es auch war, so schnell wollte Jason nicht aufgeben. Langsam dreht er sich um, zeigte ihm den Rücken und bewegte sich weiter zur Musik, bevor er sich wieder zu Nik wandte und zwischen seinen Beinen in die Hocke ging. Die Hände zunächst an Niks Schienenbeinen strich er langsam höher über die Oberschenkel, während er sich eben so langsam wieder aufrichtete. Für einen Moment glaubte er auch zu hören, wie diesem der Atem stockte, was ihn nur noch mehr anstachelte. Jetzt hatte er ihn da, wo er ihn haben wollte!

Wieder rutschte er dem Rotfuchs auf den Schoss, streckte die Hände aus und vergrub sie in der roten Mähne während er sich leicht auf ihm bewegte. Ob es besonders ästhetisch aussah wusste er nicht und gerade war es ihm auch egal, genoss er es selbst viel zu sehr sich an ihm zu reiben. Scheinbar zu viel für Nik, welcher nun doch nicht mehr still sitzen blieb sondern wenige Sekunden später seine Hüfte festhielt. Vielleicht auch nur, damit Jason nicht erneut einfach runter rutschte, aber daran dachte er gerade ohnehin nicht mehr. Für einen kurzen Moment stockte er selbst in seinen Bewegungen, erwiderte einfach nur den Blick des anderen und schluckte gegen den plötzlich verdammt trockenen Hals an.

Auch jetzt vergaß er wieder die Musik und auch die eingelesenen Posen, die er alle doch noch hatte machen wollen. Stattdessen konzentrierte er sich auf die verdammt warmen Hände, welche sich langsam unter sein Shirt bewegten und über seine Seiten strichen. Noch bevor er überhaupt einen Gedanken an Protest verschwenden konnte, wanderten die Händen schon höher, schoben den Stoff nach oben bis er seine eigenen Hände aus der roten Mähne löste um sich das Shirt über den Kopf zu ziehen. Geplant war das mit Sicherheit nicht, hatte er nur ein wenig auf dem Schoss herumhüpfen und ihm einheizen wollen. Aber gegen die Hände konnte er nicht wirklich etwas machen.

Scheinbar zufrieden damit lächelte Dominik auch nach dieser Aktion, ließ eine Hand wieder an der Hüfte liegen und strich mit der anderen über die nunmehr nackte Brust, auf die er direkt leichten Druck ausübte. Oh richtig, so ging ja auch noch eine Pose! Mehr wie nur bereitwillig lehnte sich Jas zurück, vertraute darauf, dass er gehalten wurde während er sich immer weiter zurück lehnte. Oder zumindest so weit wie sein Rücken es zuließ. Hoch kam er von alleine jedoch nicht mehr wie er leider feststellen musste, nur schien es Nik nicht sonderlich zu interessieren. Er hielt ihn zwar weiterhin fest, damit er nicht runter rutschte, half ihm aber auch nicht wieder hoch.

„Was denn? Du lässt dir einen Stripper kommen und sagst mir nicht Bescheid, Nik? Fieser Zug!“

Die unbekannte Stimme und das fröhliche Lachen brachte nicht nur Jason aus dem Konzept sondern auch gleich noch Nik, welcher ihn endlich los ließ, so dass er einfach von seinem Schoss runter und auf den Boden rutschen konnte. Nur kurz warf er einen Blick zu dem Unbekannten ihm Raum, welcher ihn nur amüsiert musterte. Sofort rappelte sich Jason auf, das Gesicht bereits jetzt rot leuchtend. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren schlüpfte er wieder in sein Shirt und stürmte aus dem Bunker, während er noch hörte, wie Dominik leise zu grollen begann. Vielleicht sagte er auch etwas, hören konnte es Jas jedenfalls nicht mehr, war er schon längst im Wald verschwunden und wieder auf den Weg nach Hause.


	6. Chapter 6

Seit dem wahrlich katastrophalen Abgang im Bunker war nunmehr schon wieder eine Woche vergangen. Eine Woche, in der sich Jason nicht auch nur ein einziges Mal mehr in den Wald getraut hatte. Natürlich wollte er den Rotfuchs noch immer beeindrucken und für sich gewinnen, nur war seine Flucht doch recht peinlich gewesen. Trotzdem wollte ihm der Kerl einfach nicht aus dem Kopf gehen und die Erinnerung an die Hände auf seiner Haut waren noch immer verdammt präsent. Etwas, was dem Dunkelhaarigen schon die ein oder andere schlaflose Nacht beschert hatte. Einfach, weil er viel zu oft wach lag und überlegte, nicht doch wieder zurück zu gehen und sich wieder in den Bunker zu schmuggeln. Irgendwie glaubte er nämlich nicht daran, dass ihn der andere wieder mit offenen Armen empfangen würde. Nicht, dass Dominik das jemals getan hätte!

Vielleicht tat er ihm auch einfach nur Unrecht? Es war ja nicht so, dass ihn der Größere beim letzten Mal rausgeschmissen hatte. Im Gegenteil, er schien es sogar wirklich genossen zu haben, ihn auf seinem Schoss zu wissen. Wenn nur die Störung nicht gewesen wäre, wäre Nik dann weitergegangen? Und noch viel wichtiger.... wäre er selbst weitergegangen? Geplant hatte er es jedenfalls nicht, wollte er ihn ja nur ein wenig reizen. Allerdings konnte er nur schwer leugnen, dass ihm die Hände auf der nackten Haut gefallen hatte. Natürlich waren sie nicht sonderlich weich gewesen, allein das ständige Holz hacken zeichnete sich sicherlich mit der Zeit deutlich ab. Aber auch jetzt konnte Jason nicht leugnen, dass ihm genau das gefallen hatte.

Unruhig rollte sich der Dunkelhaarige auf seinem Bett auf den Bauch, vergrub das Gesicht im Kissen und versuchte sich abzulenken. Bisher hatte es auch immer geklappt, musste er einfach nur an etwas anderes denken und schon war der Kerl wieder aus seinen Gedanken verschwunden. Auch jetzt versuchte Jason an etwas anderes zu denken, seine Hunde zum Beispiel. Nur half ihm das nicht weiter, fiel ihm dadurch nur ein, dass er ja erst durch seine Hunde zu dem Kerl gefunden hatte. Also eindeutig keine Ablenkung, musste er nur wieder daran denken wie er ihn danach regelrecht gestalkt hatte.

"Ach shit! Denk nach, Jas! Denk an was anderes....", murmelte er leise zu sich selbst und versuchte angestrengt durch den Stoff seines Kissens zu atmen. Etwas, was verdammt schwer war, wenn man das Gesicht dabei fest in eben dieses presste. Einen Vorteil hatte der kurze Sauerstoffmangel: er dachte nicht an den Kerl und seine Hände. Die Hände, die sich langsam unter sein Oberteil geschoben hatten um seine Seiten hoch zu fahren. Die Hände, welche ihn mühelos halten konnten, während er selbst damit kämpfte nicht einfach vom Schoss zu fallen. Fuck!

"Okay, das reicht! Verdammt, reiß dich zusammen, Jason!"

Abermals mahnte sich der Tätowierte zu anderen Gedanken, rollte sich schwungvoll wieder auf den Rücken und starrte frustriert zur Decke hoch. Es würde noch einige Stunden dauern, bis dass es dunkel werden würde und das Verlangen, einfach raus in den Wald zu gehen und sich wieder bei Dominik einzunisten, wuchs genauso wie der Gedanken an eine kalte Dusche. Ersteres konnte er unmöglich machen, weswegen ihm die Entscheidung gar nicht mal mehr so schwer fiel. Vielleicht würde er danach ja wieder abgelenkt genug sein um einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Nichts zu tun zu haben hatte ihn nach der Schule einfach nur gelangweilt, jetzt stellte es allerdings ein richtiges Problem dar. Am Besten ging er nach dem Duschen einfach Joggen um den Kopf frei zu bekommen, Sport half ja bekanntlich beim Abschalten.

Nur langsam kletterte Jason aus dem Bett, suchte sich ein paar frische Sachen raus und verschwand anschließend in seinem eigenen Bad. Die Türe musste er nicht einmal abschließend, kam eh niemand der Bediensteten jemals hoch in sein Zimmer oder gar in sein Bad. Dementsprechend ungeniert hatte er sich auch schon auf dem Weg ins Bad ausgezogen, sollte er sich nach dem Nacktputzen ja nun wirklich nicht mehr schämen. Schon wieder schweiften seine Gedanken ab, zählte diese Aktion sicherlich zu einer der dümmsten diesen Jahres, aber auch zu einer verdammt aufregenden. Ob Dominik ihn auch jetzt wieder nackt putzen lassen würde? Und würde er ihn diesmal dabei beobachten, statt ihn einfach alleine machen zu lassen, während er sich woanders beschäftigte?

Das Wasser aufdrehend versuchte Jason diesmal gar nicht, seine Gedanken im Zaun zu halten, war es eh irgendwie sinnlos geworden. Stattdessen drehte er einfach nur das Wasser ein wenig kühler als sonst, zuckte bei der Berührung auch direkt zusammen und zog den Vorhang hinter sich zu. Das kühle Wasser auf seiner Haut tat trotzdem gut, fühlte sich fast schon wie eine leichte Berührung auf seinem Nacken an und ließ ihn einen Moment lang die Augen schließen. Ob Dominik ihn in Ruhe duschen lassen würde nach dem einen Abend? Oder würde er einfach zu ihm unter die Dusche kommen und fortsetzen wollen, worin sie zuvor überrascht und äußerst effektiv unterbrochen worden waren?

Die Stirn zunächst noch gegen die kühlen Fliesen gelegt, in der Hoffnung, dass sie die aufkommende Hitze in seinen Wangen dämpfen könnte, gab er recht schnell auf und drehte sich um. Eigentlich... war ja nichts Schlimmes dabei, wenn er ein wenig seinen Gedanken nach hing und sich überlegte, was passieren könnte. Er schadete ja keinem und es müsste auch niemand wissen, aber vielleicht würde er selbst danach ein wenig zur Ruhe kommen. Trotzdem dieser Überlegungen, wollte die Hitze aus den Wange nicht weichen, während er sich gegen die Fliesen hinter sich lehnte. Wie von selbst fand seine Hand den Weg erneut zur Armatur, drehte das warme Wasser etwas mehr auf, da die Kälte wohl eh nicht half. Warum also weiterhin einen Frostbrand riskieren?

Sicherlich wäre Dominik auch nicht begeistert davon, würde ihn nach dem Verstand fragen und selbst das Wasser aufdrehen. Wahrscheinlich würde er sogar selbst noch mit unter die Dusche kommen, hielt er doch so absolut gar nichts von Verschwendung jeglicher Art. Für einen Augenblick schloss Jason die Augen, genoss einfach nur das warme Wasser, welches auf seine Schultern prasselte bevor er die Lider wieder öffnete. Sofort sah er sich wieder mit den grünen Tiefen konfrontiert, welche ihn wohl nie mehr ganz loslassen würden. Wären die Antworten nicht so offensichtlich, würde Jason vielleicht sogar nachfragen, was der andere hier zu suchen hatten und wie er unbemerkt reingekommen war. Stattdessen lehnte er weiter an den Fliesen und wartete einfach nur ab.

Die roten Haare hatten schon etwas von dem Wasser abbekommen und obwohl er es bedauerte, dass der Größere nicht genauso nackt wie er selbst war, so fand er den Anblick vom nassen, weißen Shirt gar nicht mal so schlecht. Nur zu gerne würde er jetzt die Hand ausstrecken und ihn einfach nur berühren, aber Dominik nahm ihm die Entscheidung scheinbar viel zu gerne ab. Bevor der Kleinere etwas machen konnte, überbrückte Nik bereits den Abstand zwischen ihnen und neigte leicht den Kopf, gerade so, als wollte er ihn küssen. Natürlich tat er es nicht, stützte sich lediglich neben seinem Kopf auf den Unterarm ab und verharrte so dicht vor ihm, dass Jas nur die Hand heben musste um ihn zu berühren.

Stattdessen legte der Kleinere nur den Kopf ein wenig mehr in den Nacken, versuchte den Blick einzufangen, während sich seine Atmung bereits jetzt schon signifikant beschleunigt hatte. Nik so nah bei sich zu haben und trotzdem gereizt zu werden, löste mehr in ihm aus, als Jason lieb war. Bevor er jedoch mehr machen konnte, wie stumm die Lippen zu öffnen, eine leise Bitte bereits auf der Zunge, überbrückte der anderen den kleinen Abstand zwischen ihnen. Sofort seufzte der Dunkelhaarige leise auf, öffnete seine eigenen Lippen noch ein wenig mehr unter dem sanften Druck der anderen. Eigentlich hatte er etwas anderes erwartet, doch der Kuss war fast schon sanft, regelrecht vorsichtig. Lange musste sich Jason aber nicht darüber wundern, wurde er doch recht schnell an den Schultern gepackt und umgedreht.

Die kühlen Fliesen waren angenehm auf seiner erhitzten Haut, vor allem seinen Wangen schiene erneut regelrecht zu glühen. Allein deswegen drehte er den Kopf schon zur Seite, schmiegte sie gegen das kühle Material vor sich. Viel brachte es nur nicht, schmiegte sich bereits ein viel zu warmer Körper an seinen Rücken und ließ seinen Atem für den Augenblick komplett aussetzen. Für diesen Moment war es ihm auch, dass ihn der größere gerade regelrecht zwischen sich und der Wand gefangen hielt und es war ihm auch egal, dass er sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte. Gerade wollte er einfach nur den Moment genießen und dazu gehörte auch der trainierte Körper hinter sich, welcher sich so verlockend an ihn drückte und ihm allein dadurch wieder den Atem zu rauben drohte.

Die Hand in seinen nassen Haaren kam schon unerwartet, trotzdem folgte er dem Zug zu gerne und neigte ihn zur Seite, gab damit seinen Hals preis, auf den sich sofort wieder die Lippen legten. Jason versuchte nicht einmal, das Seufzen zu unterdrücken, welches seinen eigenen Lippen entkam, während sein Kopf noch ein wenig mehr zur Seite und nach hinten gezogen wurde. Eine Hand gegen die Fliesen gedrückte suchte er einfach nur nach Halt, während sich eine andere Hand über seine Seite zur Hüfte stahl. Er wusste, dass er eigentlich protestieren und sich von der Wand weg drücken sollte. Stattdessen schloss er nur die Augen und stöhnte leise auf, als sich die Hand um sein Glied legte und es langsam zu massieren begann.

Weg würde er nun definitiv nicht mehr kommen, wollte es auch eigentlich gar nicht mehr, fühlte es sich einfach zu gut an. Er war ganz sicher keine Jungfrau mehr, hatte mit beiden Geschlechtern seine Erfahrungen gehabt und trotzdem fühlte sich das hier gerade besonders an. Nur zu gerne wollte er den anderen gerade auch wirklich spüren, brachte aber gerade mal ein leises Wimmern hervor, während er sich der Hand minimal entgegen bewegte. Fast meinte er den anderen hinter sich lachen, wusste es aber nicht genau zumal er sich ohnehin nicht wirklich konzentrieren konnte. Die Augen geschlossen legte er den Kopf mehr in den Nacken, wurde davon nicht im Geringsten abgehalten, während seine Erektion bereits jetzt schon verräterisch zu pulsieren begann. Fuck, das ging viel zu schnell!

Die Hand an den Fliesen ballte sich zur Faust, bevor er sie wieder löste und flach gegen das Material drückte, sich selbst damit auch mehr davon löste. Den Kopf ließ er dafür mit einem leisen Keuchen wieder nach vorne fallen, lehnte die Stirn gegen die Fliese vor sich während er noch versuchte gegen den drohenden Orgasmus anzukämpfen. Die Hand an seinem Glied sah das wohl nur anders, wurde die Massage fast sofort intensiver während der Daumen immer wieder über die empfindliche Spitze rieb.

"N-Nik..."

Fast schon flehend kam der Name des Rotfuchses über seine Lippen, was allerdings nichts mehr brachte. Abermals stöhnte er auf, diesmal deutlich länger während er sich der Hand zuckend entgegen bewegte, bevor er mit einem weiteren Stöhnen kam. Sofort war der Zauber des Augenblicks verflogen und damit kam die Gewissheit, dass er noch immer allein unter der Dusche war. Leise fluchend löste er die Hand von seiner eigenen Härte, dreht sich wieder um und rutschte am Rücken zu Boden. Seit seiner abrupten Flucht hatte er sich jeglichen Gedanken an Dominik verboten und gerade hatte er nichts besseres zu tun als sich sowas vorzustellen? Fuck, er war scheinbar wirklich verloren.

Nur langsam fing er sich wieder, duschte sich noch zu Ende und zog sich wieder. Eigentlich hatte er ja nicht mehr zurück gehen wollen, doch spätestens nach der Dusche wusste er, dass er ohnehin keine Wahl hatte. Vielleicht würde es helfen, wenn er einfach... Statt den Gedanken zu Ende zu führen, packte der Dunkelhaarige noch ein paar Klamotten zusammen und machte sich einmal mehr auf den Weg in den Wald. Den Weg zum Bunker kannte er mittlerweile blind und wo er sich zuvor noch verloren hatte, konnte er den Weg gerade fast schon blind gehen. Wie schon einmal stand er schließlich vor der Türe zum Bunker und klopfte an. Wirklich lange musste er auch nicht warten bis die Türe aufging und fast sofort hatte Jason das Bedürfnis, wieder zu gehen.

Wie konnte er dem Kerl gerade noch in die Augen sehen, nachdem er sich doch sowas vorgestellt hatte? Ob er es ihm ansah? Würde er ihn dafür auslachen oder rausschmeißen? Ihn aufziehen und an den Kopf werfen, dass er sich mal nicht zuviel einbilden sollte und sowas niemals passieren würde? Schon jetzt begann seinen Wangen wieder zu glühen und seine Unterlippe fand den Weg zwischen seine Zähne. Doch der Größere lachte nicht, schaute ihn einen Moment lang einfach nur an, bevor er zur Seite trat.

"Komm rein, die Nudeln sind fast fertig."


	7. Chapter 7

„Domi, dein Haustier starrt mich die ganze Zeit an.“

 

Eigentlich wusste Jason nicht, was er nach seiner Abwesenheit erwarten sollte, aber mit dem Störenfried vom letzten Mal hatte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Und er hätte auch nicht damit gerechnet, dass er mit diesem nun am Tisch saß, während Dominik versuchte, sich beim Abschütten der Nudeln nicht selbst zu verletzen. Etwas, was sich dank fehlender Dunstabzugshaube doch tatsächlich als etwas schwieriger gestaltete.

 

„Ich habe auch einen Namen und ich bin nicht sein Haustier!“

 

„Oho, es ist dir also wichtiger, mir deinen Namen zu verraten als richtig zu stellen, dass du kein Haustier bist? Hätte mich aber auch gewundert, wenn er plötzlich auf sowas stehen würde“, gab der Besuch amüsiert zurück, während er lässig auf dem soliden Holzstuhl saß, einen Arm lässig über die Rückenlehne geworfen. Die schwarzen Haare lässig zurück gestrichen und in einer Lederjacke gekleidet, erinnerte ziemlich stark an eine etwas heruntergekommene Version von Vinnie Woolston. Nicht, dass er schlecht aussah aber sein Geschmack war er nun wirklich nicht. Lediglich die Tattoos hatten etwas Faszinierendes an sich, auch wenn er sie nicht genau sehen konnte.

 

„Er ist kein Haustier, Grim“, schaltete sich nun auch der Rotfuchs wieder ein während er den Topf mit den Nudeln in die Mitte stellte. Für einen Moment lächelte Jas ihn sogar für seine Worte an, verlor es aber direkt wieder bei den nächsten. „Er ist nur eine kleine Zecke.“

 

Wieder einmal fragte sich Jason, warum er überhaupt hierher zurückgekommen war und sich nun dämlichen Sticheleien aussetzte. Eigentlich sollte er einfach aufstehen und wieder gehen, den Rotfuchs aus seinem Kopf schlagen und sich wieder auf andere Dinge konzentrieren. Wie etwa dem Finden von vernünftiger Arbeit oder einen Studienplatz an ner Uni. Aber der Gedanken blieb leider auch nur einer. Stattdessen presste er die Kiefer zusammen und tat sich eine kleine Portion der Nudeln auf den Teller. Viel Hunger brachte er ja eh nie mit, aber einen Apfel wollte er nach der Einladung nun wirklich nicht nur essen.

 

„Dafür, dass er eine Zecke ist, scheinst du ihn aber echt gerne hier zu haben, hm? Aber hey, ich bin der Letzte, der dich deswegen verurteilen würde“, lachte der Besuch nur mit erhobenen Händen, hatte Nik ihm bei den ersten Worten doch bereits einen mahnenden Blick zugeworfen. Nicht, dass es was ändern würde, fühlte Jas sich von Minute zu Minute unwohler dabei. Ein Umstand, der auch nicht besser werden sollte, wurde er nun von dem Besuch gemustert, was er nur zu deutlich spüren konnte.

 

„Ich wäre ja für grün, weißt du.“

 

„Rot.“

 

„Warum rot? Das ist doch langweilig! Aber so ein schönes grün…. Hmmm~“

 

„Rot und sonst nichts, nein!“

 

Zugegeben, Jason hatte noch absolut keine Ahnung wovon die beiden gerade redeten aber das war sicherlich auch besser so. Er wollte damit auch gar nichts zu tun haben, verrührte lediglich lustlos seine Soße in den Nudeln und schob sie hin und her dabei. Wirklich gegessen hatte er bislang allerdings noch nicht, wollte es auch gar nicht mehr als sich zwei Augenpaare auf ihn richteten und ihn fragend ansahen. Scheinbar wollten sie nun eine Antwort von ihm haben, wobei die Haarfarbe des Ältere ziemlich wegweisend war.

 

„Ich…. bin auch für rot…“

 

Scheinbar war das genau die richtige Antwort gewesen, sah Nik nun mehr wie nur zufrieden aus, nickte lächelnd und aß dabei dann gut gelaunt weiter. Der Besuch hingegen rollte genervt die Augen und schüttelte unverständlich den Kopf dabei. Für einen Moment war sogar wieder Ruhe am Tisch und langsam begann auch Jas zu essen, während Nik bereits am zweiten Teller hing. Zumindest, bis dass der Besuch schon wieder das Wort ergriff.

 

„Meinst du, ich kann dann mitmachen? Ich hab sowas schon lange nicht mehr gemacht aber die Basics bekomm ich sicher noch hin.“

 

„Mhmm… ich denke schon, aber dann müssen wir zu Emmie in die Scheune. Das Kreuz hat hier nicht mehr reingepasst dafür.“

 

Je mehr die beiden in ihrem Gespräch aufgingen, desto unwohler begann Jas sich zu fühlen. Sofort kamen ihm Bilder in den Sinn, wie man sie entweder nur aus schlechten Pornos oder seltsamen Schundbüchern wie Fifty Shades of Grey kannte. Er war kein Idiot, er ahnte langsam worauf die beiden hinaus wollten und das war eindeutig etwas, was er nicht wollte. Entsprechend still wurde Jason auch während er den Teller langsam von sich schob. Scheinbar reichte das Geräusch schon um die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Herren wieder auf sich zu ziehen. Zumindest richteten sich die Blicke der beiden direkt auf ihn.

 

„Vergesst es. Ich mach da nicht mit, okay?“

 

Sicherlich würde er sich hier nicht zum Spielball zweier Idioten machen und egal wie gerne er den Rotfuchs auch gerne nackt in seinen Bett haben würde, an ein Kreuz fesseln und auspeitschen oder wusste der Teufel was noch war da sicherlich nicht mit drin. Immer mehr Bilder schossen ihm in den Kopf und je mehr Bilder dazu kamen, desto röter wurde er, was der seltsame Besuch zum Anlass eines Lachanfalls nahm.

 

„Da hast du dein Rot, Domi! Sogar ein natürliches, also kann der Rest ja wohl grün sein. Oder schwarz… schwarz wäre doch auch eine schicke Alternative, mhm….“

 

„Rot.“

 

„Fickt euch!“

 

Noch bevor die anderen etwas sagen konnten, stand Jason bereits auf und stampfte aus dem Zimmer, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt um das Zittern zu unterdrücken. Ohne noch auf ein weiteres Wort zu achten, verließ er den verfluchten Bunker wieder und fragte sich einmal mehr, warum er eigentlich wieder zurückgekommen war. Wegen einem feuchten Tagtraum unter der Duschen? Lächerlich. Sein letztes Mal war einfach nur schon zu lange her, deswegen allein stellte er sich sowas vor. Hätte er nen anderen Kerl die Tage vor sich gehabt, hätte er sich sicher diesen vorgestellt und nicht den Rotfuchs, der doch eindeutig einen an der Murmel hatte.

 

„Läufst du eigentlich immer gleich weg, wenn dir etwas unangenehm ist?“

 

Wirklich erwartet hatte Jas es ja nicht, dass einer der Idioten ihm folgte und schon gar nicht bei Dominik. Entsprechend überrascht schaute er auch zu ihm, als er sich vor ihn stellte und die Hände in die Hosentaschen schob.

 

„Nein, nur wenn man meint, mich wie ein Tier behandeln zu müssen.“

 

Zugegeben, sein Wissen auf diesem Gebiet siedelte wirklich irgendwo ganz weit an der Oberfläche an und bestand hauptsächlich aus schlechten Pornos, noch schlechteren Romanen und einigen Splatterfilmen, die er irgendwann mal betrunken gesehen hatte. Trotzdem merkte der Jüngere noch während er sprach, dass er wohl eine kleine Grenze überschritten hatte, denn noch bevor er was sagen konnte, drehte sich Nik bereits um und ging wieder zurück in den Bunker. Für einen Moment dachte Jas wirklich, dass er es sich damit völlig verschissen hatte, aber die Tür blieb offen.

 

Natürlich ging er nicht wieder rein, wollte er den Idioten und seinen Gast gar nicht mal mehr so schnell sehen, weswegen er lieber zur Kuh in die Scheune ging und sie ein wenig streichelte. Wie lange er genau dort saß, wusste er nicht, sein Handyakku hatte schon vor einigen Moment ausgesetzt und ihn elendig im Stich gelassen. Ein Ladekabel hatte er natürlich auch nicht dabei, warum denn auch? Schließlich hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, überhaupt wirklich so lange hier zu bleiben.

 

„jetzt komm rein oder willst du das Kreuz da doch noch ausprobieren?“

 

Sofort flog der Kopf des anderen herum, deutlich auf der Suche nach besagtem Kreuz, was dem Rotfuchs aber nur ein leises Schnauben entlockte und ihn dazu bewegte, dann doch stehen zu bleiben, statt einfach wieder raus zu gehen. Für einen Moment sahen sich die beiden einfach nur an, während es Jas immer unangenehmer wurde, weswegen er auch der erste war, welcher wegschaute. Scheinbar zufrieden damit, wandte sich der Rotfuchs mit den Händen tief in seinen Taschen um, nur um dann wieder in den Bunker zurück zu gehen.

 

Zu seiner großen Erleichterung erwartete ihn auch nur der Rotfuchs, scheinbar hatte sein Besuch dann doch endlich mal das Weite gesucht, weswegen Jason direkt ein wenig entspannter war. Von Nik selbst fehlte jede Spur, allerdings gab ein Rauschen und schließlich Plätschern aus dem Bad Aufschluss zu seinem Aufenthaltsort. Neugierig und vielleicht auch ein wenig dreist ging er einfach mit ins Bad und sah gerade noch, wie der Ältere einen Badezusatz ins laufende Wasser gab.

 

„Tut mir Leid wegen eben, aber… ich will sowas wirklich nicht“, versuchte er sich dann doch ruhiger zu erklären, erntete dafür aber nicht einmal einen Schulterblick sondern lediglich ein knappes Brummen. Sofort weckte das wieder den Trotz in dem Einzelkind, welches nie wirklich gelernt hatte, mit Ignoranz oder dergleichen umzugehen. Statt also einfach zu gehen und den Kerl in Ruhe baden zu lassen, wartete er mehr oder minder geduldig an der Türe und beobachtete ihn dabei, wie er die Wanne halbvoll laufen ließ. Natürlich musste der alte Geizkragen dabei knausern. Was auch sonst?

 

„Willst du da jetzt stehen bleiben und mir beim Baden zusehen?“

 

Ein wenig genervt klang der Rotfuchs gerade schon, allerdings störte es Jas nicht wirklich, erfreute ihn sogar, wenn er denn ganz ehrlich war. Umso breiter war auch sein Grinsen, als er den Kopf schüttelte und die Türe neben sich ins Schloss drückte. Selbst der überraschte Blick des Älteren störte ihn dabei nicht, wollte er ihn nun doch ein wenig ärgern. Dass er dabei wie so oft mit dem Feuer spielte war ihm ziemlich egal, an die Konsequenzen seines Handelns dachte er meist ja eh erst hinterher.

 

„Ich komm mit rein.“

 

Der Ausdruck der grünen Augen vor ihm war wirklich Gold wert, zauberte ihm ein Grinsen auf die Lippen nur um dann doch wieder zu verschwinden als Nik sich eiskalt langsam auszuziehen begann. Sofort wurde sein Mund wieder trocken und die Erinnerung an die Dusche kam zurück, was wohl für eine leichte Röte auf seinem Gesicht sorgte. Zumindest schnaubte Nik amüsiert auf, sparte sich dem Himmel sei Dank jeglichen Kommentar dazu und legte sich schließlich in die Wanne, die Arme locker auf den Rand gelegt und ihn herausfordernd ansehend.

 

Nur zu gerne wollte Jas ihn eingehender betrachten, traute sich das aber dann doch nicht so recht und schaute ihm lieber ins Gesicht. Nur langsam zog sich auch Jas aus, war sich bewusst darüber, dass Nik ihn definitiv eingehend betrachten würde, nur um dann einfach zu ihm in die Wanne zu klettern. Für einen Moment überlegte er, sich ihm gegenüber zu setzen, verwarf den Gedanken aber direkt und drehte sich mit dem Rücken zu ihm, nur damit er zwischen seinen Beinen Platz nehmen konnte.

 

„Meinst du, du bleibst auch sitzen und springst du gleich wieder raus und legst dich hin, weil du weggerutscht bist?“, erklang es fast schon spöttisch, dafür aber ziemlich nahe an seinem Ohr, was Jason einen kleinen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Der Fluchtinstinkt war gerade sogar wirklich präsent, allerdings unterdrückte er es und lehnte sich sogar noch ein wenig mehr zurück, so dass er Niks Kinn ziemlich schnell an seiner Schulter hatte.

 

„Warum sollte ich? Du bist nicht der erste Kerl, mit dem ich in einer Wanne sitze.“

 

War er tatsächlich nicht, hatte Jas schon eine Beziehung hinter sich, wo sowas auch gewesen ist. Allerdings konnte er seinen Ex nun wirklich nicht mit Nik vergleichen, welcher ihn ja schon in seinen verfluchten Träumen heimsuchte und da nicht in Ruhe ließ. Fast glaubte er bei dem Gedanken daran, die Hände des Älteren erneut auf seiner Haut zu spüren. Nach einem Blick auf seinen Bauch musste er aber feststellen, dass diese Berührung gerade äußerst real war. Genau wie die Lippen, die sich gerade auf seinen Nacken pflanzten und seinen Herzschlag noch ein wenig beschleunigten. Verdammt, er verfiel dem Kerl echt viel zu leicht. Die Hand, welche zwar scheinbar nur auf seinem Bauch verweilte, machte das auch nicht wirklich besser.

 

„Wirklich? Bei deinem Verhalten hätte ich gedacht, dass du noch eine Jungfrau bist.“

 

Natürlich sollten die Worte necken, das war Jason mehr wie nur bewusst. Trotzdem sprangt er direkt darauf an, lachte leise und nur eine Spur atemlos auf, während er noch ein wenig weiter zurückrutschte um sich mehr an den nackten Körper hinter sich zu schmiegen. Dass das Ganze den Rotfuchs selbst nicht sonderlich kalt ließ, war so deutlich an seiner Kehrseite zu spüren war. Fast sofort musste er tiefdurchatmen um sich zu sammeln und nicht nervös zu werden, was die Hand an seinem Bauch wunderbar verhindern konnte, in dem sie langsam weiter runter wanderte.

 

Bevor sie ihr Ziel aber erreichen konnte, klopfte es ziemlich energisch an der Türe und der Besuch, von dem Jason bis gerade noch dachte, dass er nicht mehr da wäre, meldete sich direkt mal zu Wort. Was genau er sagte wusste Jason nicht, dafür war er viel zu Bedacht darauf, sich irgendwie wieder in die Senkrechte zu bewegen, was Nik aber kein Stück zulassen wollte.

 

„Ich komme gleich, Grim…“, rief er nur zurück und hielt Jason dabei mit dem Arm um die Taille geschlungen zurück. Deutlich leiser, dafür aber schon fast eine Spur bedrohlicher und gereizter sprach er wenig später zu Jas, der noch immer Weg wollte. „Langsam habe ich das Gefühl, du willst das hier gar nicht auch wenn dein Körper eine ganz andere Sprache spricht.“ Noch während er sprach stupste er gegen Jas halbharte Erregung, weswegen er seine Hand schnell wieder weg zog.

 

„Doch! Ich… ich will schon aber nicht wenn jemand in der Nähe ist…“

 

Jason wollte es ja auch wirklich, aber zu wissen, dass da noch jemand im Bunker war, verunsicherte ihn. Das genervte Seufzen in der Nähe seines Ohres und der verschwindende Arm um seine Taille ließen sein Herz auch recht schnell in untere Regionen sinken während sich eine kleine Panik in ihm ausbreitete, die durch Dominiks Worte nur noch verstärkt wurde.

 

„Vielleicht sollten wir es einfach lassen….“

 

„Nein!“

 

Fast sofort drehte sich Jas um und nahm das Gesicht des Rotfuches in seine Hände um ihm einen verzweifelten Kuss auf die Lippen zu drücken. Dass dieser nicht erwidert wurde kränkte ihn vielleicht ein wenig, dass er aber angeknurrt und von sich gestoßen wurde, machte ihm für einen Moment wirklich Angst.

 

„Macht das nie wieder, verstanden? Ich habe keine Lust auf diesen Liebes- und Beziehungsscheiß also komm mir jetzt nicht so an! Am Besten packst du deine restlichen Sachen zusammen und verpisst dich einfach, klar?“

 

Völlig irritiert von dieser für ihn vollkommen überzogenen Reaktion blieb Jason einfach in der Wanne sitzen, während Nik schon rauskletterte und sich abtrocknete. Selbst als dieser mit zugeknallter Türe aus dem Raum verschwand, blieb er selbst noch einen Moment in der Wanne sitzen. Er würde sich auf jeden Fall merken, dass er es mit einem Kuss nicht wieder versuchen sollte. Was den Rest anging…. So schnell würde er dem Rotfuchs jedenfalls nicht seinen Willen geben.


	8. Chapter 8

Wirklich einfacher wurden die nächsten Tage nicht und hatte Jas das eiskalte Ignorieren des Älteren noch als gegeben hingenommen – immerhin konnte er ihn in der Zeit nicht wieder raus werfen – so nagte es langsam doch an seinen Nerven. Umso verwirrter war er über die überraschte Miene am Frühstückstisch, als er ihm unverfroren fragte, was denn sein beschissenes Problem mit ihm wäre. Würde der Rotfuchs nicht so bedacht darauf sein, möglichst nichts zu verschwenden, wäre ihm wahrscheinlich die Wurst vom Brötchen gerutscht. So schaute er ihn aber tatsächlich einfach nur verwundert über den Tisch hinweg an, bis er wohl endlich seine Stimme wiedergefunden hatte.

 

„Ich habe kein Problem mit dir.“

 

Am Liebsten hätte Jas jetzt einfach eines der wachsweichgekochten Eier nach ihm geworfen, verkniff es sich aber lieber und atmete stattdessen tief durch. Ein leises und doch abfälliges Schnauben konnte sich der Jüngere doch nicht verkneifen, was aber nur zur Folge hatte, dass Nik für einen kurzen Moment die Augen verengte. Zumindest schwieg er jedoch, rührte lediglich in seinem Kaffee und trank einen kleinen Schluck davon. Oh wie gerne hätte Jas diesen doch gerade einfach versalzen, nur um dann doch wieder draußen schlafen zu müssen.

 

„Und warum bist du dann so ein verfluchtes Arschloch mir gegenüber?“

 

Okay, vielleicht hätte er den Kaffee doch versalzen sollen, denn die Stille zwischen ihnen beiden war nun auch nicht unbedingt viel besser. Im Gegenteil, nach den letzten Tagen voller Schweigen war das hier sogar noch eine Stufe unangenehmer und unter dem prüfenden Blick der grünen Augen kam sich Jas zum ersten Mal richtig nackt vor. Nicht wie beim ersten Mal, als er nackt die Küche geputzt hatte und auch nicht so, wie in der Badewanne. Für einen kurzen Augenblick hatte er das Gefühl, als versuchte Nik tiefer zu blicken und das behagte dem anderen nun einfach mal so gar nicht.

 

„Du hättest mich nicht küssen sollen“, kam schließlich auch dann mal die Antwort, die aber genauso gut ‚Heute scheint die Sonne‘ hätte lauten können. Gerade so, als wäre damit alles geklärt, widmete sich Nik erneut seinem Frühstück und ließ sich auch von dem ungläubigen Starren nicht ablenken, mit dem der Jüngere ihn nach dieser Aussage bedachte.

„Ich hatte keine andere Wahl, du wolltest aufhören und ich war verzweifelt, okay? Ich wollte nicht, dass du dich wieder aufregst oder sonst was und ich… wusste mir nicht anders zu helfen.“ Hatte er selbst noch ziemlich energisch gesprochen, wurde seine Stimme zum Ende hin immer ruhiger und vor allem leiser. Fast rechnete er damit Jason damit, dass sein Gegenüber nun wieder aufbrausend wurde, aber diese Reaktion blieb aus und wurde durch ein leises Seufzen ersetzt.

 

„Was erwartest du denn? Immer wenn du mir die Hand reichst und ich nach ihr greifen will, machst du einen Rückzieher. Erst beim Tanzen in der Küche und dann in der Badewanne. Vielleicht solltest du dir endlich einen anderen suchen, den du nerven kannst.“

 

„Wir wurden unterbrochen! Zweimal! Ich brauch keine Zeugen wenn ich gerade mit einem Kerl schlafe, okay?“

 

„Mit einem Kerl schlafen?“

 

Irgendetwas an seiner Wortwahl schien den Rotfuchs ziemlich zu amüsieren aber noch bevor Jas fragen konnte, was daran denn jetzt so witzig war, stand der Ältere schon auf und begann den Tisch abzuräumen. Da Jas noch immer nicht sonderlich üppig aß und der Apfel schon verspeist war, konnte er nicht einmal deswegen protestieren. Stattdessen saß er einfach nur am Tisch und lief den Kopf ein wenig hängen, wohl wissend, dass der andere um ihn herumwuselte.

 

Eigentlich wartete er nur darauf, dass Nik endlich verschwand und seinen üblichen Aufgaben nachging, damit er seinen eigenen nachgehen konnte, was zum Glück auch recht schnell passierte. Sobald dieser erst einmal draußen war und nach den Tieren schaute, kümmerte er sich Jason wieder um den Bunker und wischte brav die Zimmer durch, wenn auch angezogen und schon länger nicht mehr nackt. Nicht, dass es Nik sonderlich zu stören schien, verlor er kein Wort darüber als er kurz den Kopf durch die Türe steckte um ihm zu sagen, dass er eben mit seiner Kuh in die Stadt ging.

 

Aus eigener Erfahrung wusste Jason schon, dass er nun ein paar Stunden alleine sein würde, was er direkt nutzte um sich eine zu rauchen. Seltsamerweise verschwanden seine Zigaretten immer dann, wenn Nik ihn beim Rauchen sah und anstelle der tabakhaltigen Glimmstängel fand er dann eine Tüte mit Babymöhren vor. Zugegeben, das war ein deutlich besserer Hinweis als das Gemecker über das, was er doch seiner armen Gesundheit antun würde. Gerade brauchte er aber das typisch kratzige Gefühl im Hals und nicht das nervige Knacken einer Möhre.

 

Tatsächlich blieb Nik ziemlich lange weg, so dass Jason es sogar schaffte schon einmal das Mittagessen vorzubereiten. Nichts Besonderes, da der andere sowas eh nicht wollte. Aber mit Nudeln hatte er bisher eigentlich immer eine gute Wahl getroffen, weswegen er auch jetzt wieder dazu griff. Allerdings waren diese schon längst kalt, die Soße sowieso und vom Rotfuchs fehlte noch immer jegliche Spur. Dafür wurde der Himmel langsam dunkler, schwarze Wolken sammelte sich am Horizont und ließen ein ungutes Gefühl in Jason zurück. Eigentlich hatte er an der Türe warten wollen um zu sehen, wann der Ältere wieder auftauchte, doch der erste Blitz ließ ihn schnell wieder nach drinnen flüchten.

 

Natürlich war der Bunker kein richtiger Bunker mehr und da er leider Gottes nicht unter der Erde lag, konnte er auch jeden einzelnen Donner hören, der seine Hände gleich schwitzig werden ließ. Für einen Moment wollte er sich auf die Couch zurück ziehen, stattdessen flüchtete er aber dreist ins Schlafzimmer und rollte sich unter der Decke zusammen. Woher seine Angst gegenüber einem ganz normalen Gewitter kam, konnte Jason nicht einmal sagen. Wahrscheinlich lag es weiter in seiner Kindheit zurück und war eigentlich nur ein harmloses Ereignis, die Angst blieb aber trotzdem bestehen. Selbst als er hörte, wie Nik fluchend nach Hause kam, rührte er sich nicht und blieb einfach dreist in dem Bett liegen. Sollte er ihn doch rauswerfen, wenn er unbedingt wollte. Verhindern könnte er es ja eh nicht.

 

Das Gewitter tobte fröhlich weiter um sie herum, statt jedoch auf jedes weitere Grollen zu warten, konzentrierte sich Jason nunmehr auf die Geräusche und Laute, die der Rotfuchs von sich gab, während er über den Wettereinbruch fluchte. Er hörte ihn durch den Bunker wandern, erst in die Küche, dann ins Bad und anschließend zurück in die Küche. Irgendetwas schien er zu sagen, allerdings ging es in einem weiteren Donner unter, welcher Jas direkt zusammen zucken ließ. Scheinbar auch nicht gerade leise, stand wenig später schon der Rotfuchs in der Türe und musterte die deutliche Erhebung auf dem Bett.

 

„Was machst du hier?“

 

Natürlich, freundlich wie immer, der Gute. Aber diesmal wollte Jas nicht direkt nachgeben, nicht, dass er das irgendwann einmal wirklich gemacht hätte. Aber noch bevor er antworten konnte, ließ ihn der nächste Donner zusammen zucken und mehr unter der Decke verschwinden. Natürlich war die Angst nicht berechtigt und natürlich konnte ihm hier drin nichts passieren, trotzdem fühlte er sich gerade unter der Decke und in dem halbdunklen Zimmer am Sichersten.

 

Allein deswegen schon ignorierte er das Seufzen des Älteren, ignorierte auch wie dieser zum Bett kam und sich auf die Kante setzte nur um dann die Decke festzuhalten, die ihm der Kerl eiskalt vom Kopf ziehen wollte. Lange musste er aber auch wirklich nicht darum kämpfen, gab sich Nik überraschend schnell geschlagen und legte sich einfach neben ihm auf die Matratze. „Kommst du wenigstens her und gibst mir etwas von Decke ab oder muss ich echt den Ofen anwerfen damit es hier nicht so kalt ist?“

 

Für einen kleinen Moment zögerte Jason noch, aber der nächste Donner ließ nicht lange auf sich warten und brachte ihn dazu, näher an Nik heran zu rutschen, ohne sich jedoch aus seiner schützenden Stoffhülle zu winden. Stattdessen schmiegte er sich langsam an die Seite des Älteren, blieb einen Augenblick so liegen und legte sich schließlich seinen Arm über den Oberkörper. Als Nik sich dabei auch nicht weiter bewegte, rollte er sich selbst vollständig auf die Seite und zupfte die Decke mit über den Älteren, blieb aber dicht an ihn geschmiegt liegen.

 

„Hast du Angst bei Gewitter?“

 

Am Liebsten hätte er die Frage verneint, so ließ er sie aber nur unbeantwortet. Scheinbar reichte es dem Älteren aber auch, gab dieser nur ein langgezogenes Hmmm von sich und rollte sich anschließend selbst auf die Seite. Noch bevor Jas reagieren konnte, wurde er schon dicht an den warmen Körper vor sich gezogen, wehrte sich auch gar nicht dagegen und atmete seufzend gegen die Brust aus. Er liebte das Gefühl, einfach nur gehalten zu werden, entspannte sich dabei auch direkt und lauschte einfach eine Weile dem Herzschlag.

Eigentlich könnte er so wirklich noch den ganzen Abend liegen bleiben und sich nicht bewegen, selbst das Gewitter störte ihn irgendwann nicht mehr. Allein die Hand des Älteren, die sich irgendwann in seinen Nacken gestohlen hatte, reichte schon aus damit er sich entspannte und nicht mehr zu sehr an die Geräuschkulisse dachte. Selbst als das Gewitter endlich nachließ, löste er sich nicht vom Älteren, blieb einfach weiter an ihn geschmiegt und genoss den kurzen Moment bevor Nik der Meinung war, dass das nun reichte und er doch bitte gehen sollte.

 

Zu seiner Überraschung kam dieser aber nicht, stattdessen kraulte ihn die warme Hand im Nacken weiter, wanderte hin und wieder hoch in den Haaransatz bevor sie wieder etwas runter wanderte und dort weiter machte. Kein Wunder also, dass Jas irgendwann einfach einschlief und nicht weiter darüber nachdachte, dass er wohl jederzeit aus dem Bett fliegen könnte. Tatsächlich lag er auch noch immer im Bett, als er irgendwann wieder aufwachte. Zwar allein, aber immer noch im Bett. Er stellte auch gar keine Fragen dazu und als Nik irgendwann wieder ins Zimmer kam und sich einfach zu ihm legte, blieb er ebenfalls da. Vielleicht… war der Kerl ja doch nicht so ein großes Arschloch.


End file.
